NCIS: SVU
by CrazyWriters
Summary: A baby is found in the sewers. And can Gibbs wrap his head around the case with someone from his past working with him now? R
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS: SVU**

**Summery: A baby is found in the sewers. And can Gibbs wrap his head around the case with someone from his past working with him now?**

**Author Note: Okay, folks, it has been a while since I have written a NCIS fanfic. Hopefully I'm not too rusty. And this is an **_**April Fanfic Challenge**_** by jo! So, this could be fun, plus this is my first Ziva fanfic. So go easy on me. Oh yeah, before I forget. For all the Gibblets out there, there is an OC! So feel free to consider yourself the OC P This was posted on NCIS Special Ops by the way! Also, we used to be MidnightCrime & Brassfan24 but have decided to use one name, CrazyWriters, for the both of us.**

**Chapter 1**

"Where on earth did that come from?" Tony asked walking off of the elevator into the bullpen. He couldn't believe it. The wall that had his and McGee's desk was extended. Plus there was another desk placed between them. He turned to Ziva who was sitting in her desk looking at him. Before she could say anything, Tony spoke, "What did you do?"

"Oh, that?" Ziva asked smirking, "Was done when I came in."

Tony threw his backpack behind his desk, "Really now? I could have sworn that you were trying to pull something, Ziva."

"Me?" She asked, as McGee walked over to his desk, and sat down.

Obviously, in the eyes of Tony, McGee knew something that he didn't. Tony always the persistent type wanted to find out what McGee knew, "Probie!"

"What now Tony?" McGee asked, looking at him.

Tony walked over to McGee's desk, "What's with the extra desk?" he asked glaring at the younger agent.

McGee looked back at him, "It was like this when I got here."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "And how do I know that you didn't have something to do with it?"

"Because he doesn't." Gibbs said walking up to his desk.

Tony straightened up and looked at his boss, "Right, Boss."

Gibbs sat down at his desk, with his classic extra large cup of hi-test Starbucks coffee, "The desk there, belongs to a new agent, Nicole Green."

"A new agent? Gibbs, you're kidding right?" Ziva asked, looking at him from her desk.

Gibbs looked over at her, "Does it look like it, Ziva?"

**TBC…**


	2. Special Victims Unit

**Chapter 2 – Special Victims Unit**

The new agent that had joined Gibbs' team seemed familiar to him. Not only the name, but also her picture seemed familiar. But it could have been someone from his past that he knew. He tried to rack his brain for the answer but it wouldn't fully come to him. So in return he looked through her history. That was in the file.

Sure she was going to be new, but he knew by her file that she was not going to be new working on cases. And the crimes that she would be investigating. Looking at her folder, he now understood just why Jen wanted Nicole Green working with them. She was a very well trained, investigator. Nicole was one of the high rated detectives for the New York Special Victims Unit. Not only that, she was a beat cop in New York before working with NY SVU.

But what he wasn't sure about, is just why she left NY. And her job.

Tony went down to his desk and sat down. 'Another new agent. Another new Probie. Mm, I wonder what she looks like? Hot… maybe…' Tony thought running his hand through his hair. Typical of the young agent to have those type of thought. Not only that, he didn't hide them from others. His mind ran on two cycles. Women, and more women. Okay, three; and what Gibbs orders him to do. But mostly when it came to him, he preferred his two main cycles.

McGee thought that it was just one more on the team, that he might just not get annoyed by Tony as much. But he also thought that with just one more on the team that it would help them with the cases that they dealt with. But part of him just didn't really understand why there was going to be a new member. Is it to guarantee the capture of suspects? Didn't they already have enough people who were excellent?

Ziva on the other hand thought about the fact there was a new agent, and how much it could help. But she wondered, with the new get the same treatment that she received, joining the team. But the difference was that Ziva joined the team after the fact that one of their members was murdered. She figured that she was getting to know the team, well enough that, if accepted the new member that she would help Nicole.

Nicole how ever was in the elevator heading to the bullpen for her first day. She already had talked to Jen, and had the run down on the team that she was joining. She just wondered if it was going to be like how it was in NY. Though she had her reasons for leaving. But it had nothing to do with her job. It had to do with her ex boyfriend. Who well, threatened the team that she worked with. And there was no way she was going to drag them into it; but however. With her new team that she was going to work with – one member in particular was ringing bells in her head. His name: Jethro Gibbs.

**TBC…**


	3. New Born

**Chapter 3 – New Born**

Jen had told Nicole whom to look for. Nicole looked up to see what floor she was at, "Here it goes," Nicole mumbled to herself. The elevator answered with a _ding_. She was about to meet her new boss. Though it was going to be nothing like her old boss. Sadly she already started to miss the people she worked with.

The doors opened and Nicole stepped out. She looked around and spotted her new boss. She started to walk towards him, and she recognized him immediately. The strange thing was, when she last seen him was a long time ago. And he didn't have the gray hair. She looked at Ziva, then Tony as she walked up to Gibbs' desk. She stood in front of his desk, "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." She said looking down at him sitting in his desk.

Gibbs looked up. Hiding his shock. Now he totally remembered her. And when they had met he thought that he would never see her again. They met due to a case. And well the case was hard. Had to do with a Petty Officer who kept getting pregnant and then ditching the baby in a dump. When they finally caught her, she was prosecuted. And the case was over, "Nicole Green." He said standing up.

/New Born/

Out near Norfolk two members of the CDC – Doctor Jack Hermann and his assistant, were inspecting one of the sewer drains. There was a trash bag that was floating in the bottom of the sewer drain. The assistant looked at Hermann, "Looks like a good six inches of standing water, sir. It's perfect breeding conditions."

A woman named Donell Briscoe saw the two men and walked over to them, "Centers of Disease Control? Terrorist poisoned the water?"

The assistant shook his head, "No, ma'am, we're just screening for mosquito infestation."

"Is that bug spray?" Briscoe asked indicating one of the pieces of equipment.

"No. It's an aspirator. It collects specimens, which are then sent back to Atlanta for testing." The assistant answered.

"For what?"

"West Nile Virus."

"We have that on this block?"

"No, this is just random testing. Nothing to worry about."

Hermann looked at them, "Could be something in the bag," he said pointing at the garbage bag, "Let's check it out." He added as he used a long pole to open the bag. When he did so he moved part of it away, revealing an infant's hand, "Oh, my God."

Briscoe gasped, "Please." She said taking a breath, "Tell me that is a baby doll."

/New Born/

"Woha," Tony said sitting up, "You two know each other?"

Nicole turned around, "And you are?"

"Tony," he answered giving her one of his trade mark smiles.

Ziva shook her head, "Don't mind him. He's just himself today. I'm Ziva David."

Nicole nodded, "Nice to meet you. I presume you all know my name."

All of them nodded, then Gibbs' phone rang, "Yeah." He answered and listened for a second, "We'll be right there."

Nicole looked at Gibbs, "Sir." She started, showing respect.

He looked at her, one of his classic looks, "Don't call me sir."

She nodded, "Then what do I call you?"

"Gibbs." He answered.

"Just like before." She replied, facing him.

Gibbs turned to the rest of them, "Get your stuff. We have a crime scene."

/New Born/

At the sewer drain again, there was now a navy-uniformed officer leading the NCIS team to where the infant's body was found. The uniformed officer spoke, "Five, six pounds tops, sir. She was just a newborn."

"Tossed down the sewer." Nicole spoke. The crime seemed familiar to her. Like when she was working with NY SVU.

"See, ma'am. If the water was or had been any higher – the little one would have been washed out to the river." The officer replied.

The little new born's body was covered by a small white sheet. Gibbs lifted the sheet and they looked at the body, "Umbilical cord's still attached." Ziva commented.

"Tied off with dental floss." Tony added.

Gibbs looked up at them; "Home birth."

"Newborns. They are ten times more likely to be killed the first day of life. Then any other time of their life." Nicole added, then it hit her. She was quoting the same thing Detective Olivia Benson, whom she worked with at NY SVU did in a similar case.

"So…" McGee started, "Are we looking for a navy mum who freaked out?"

"We are just out side of Norfolk." Ziva pointed out.

Nicole was still bending down next to the new born, "There is no signs of trauma, that I can see." She said then looked at Gibbs, "Medical Examiner here yet?"

"Ducky should be here soon." Gibbs answered.

The navy-uniformed officer added on, "The guy who found it I think is a doctor. Knows a thing or two, sir. Endocrinologist."

Just then Hermann approached then, "Actually. I am a entomologist." He said then looked at Gibbs, who gave him a look, "I was studying larval activity, and I found a blowfly on the body."

"Maggot." Gibbs commented.

Hermann nodded, "It was freshly laid. Telling me she had not been down in there for, my guess less then three or four hours."

"If it was the mum." Ziva commented, "She couldn't have traveled that far, so soon."

"Closes place of residence is Norfolk. Shouldn't be hard to find a new mum, missing a baby." Nicole added.

**TBC…**


	4. Dump

**Chapter 4 – Dump**

/Flashback/

"Gibbs," Nicole whispered as her and him made their way down a run down hallway of a run down apartment building, "We should really wait for the rest."

Gibbs turned around and looked at her. They both had their guns drawn, "No. Just stay behind me."

/Present/

They both sat in the car, not going anywhere. The car was not even turned on. Nicole looked over at Gibbs; "You're wondering why I quit. Aren't you?"

He sighed, "I was wondering why you came here."

"You always did say that I would have a job with you." She answered softly.

"If you remember that. Then why couldn't you remember to call?" He asked, just as softly.

"It wasn't that easy." She answered, "No where as easy as you think. After getting out of the hospital. I went right back to work. Just like you went right back here. Do you think, Elliot, Olivia or Fin understood? No, Munch was the only one." She fired back. Elliot Stabler, Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola, Olivia Benson, and John Munch were the main detectives that she used to work with, back in New York, in Special Victims Unit of law enforcement.

"Didn't understand what, Nicole?"

"What happened…" her voice trailed off.

Gibbs looked at her, "I was only a phone call away."

"If that was so, why did you leave?"

/Flashback/

"Roy Kozuchowski!" Gibbs called out as they took position on each side of the apartment door, "Open up." But the answer was not what they wanted. There was a crash that came from inside the apartment building. Gibbs in turn stood in front of the door and knocked it down, and they both entered the apartment. Gibbs was first, followed by Nicole.

"Kozuchowski!" Nicole yelled, "NYPD." She said as she stood beside Gibbs, as they hunted through out the apartment for him.

What came next was a surprise to Gibbs. He heard Nicole yell his name as she pushed him down to the floor. Just as the sound of a gun going off filled the room. He looked up in time to see the shock on Nicole's face.

/Present/

**ODIMIN APARTMENTS**

**145 EAST 97TH STREET**

**MONDAY, APRIL 3RD**

The owner of the building, was leading Gibbs and Nicole up a flight of stairs. As they walked up the stairs the building manager spoke, "Chealsy Kern, she the only tenant about to pop. Moved into 2-H, about three months ago."

Nicole frowned slightly, "With anyone?"

The manager shook his head, "Nope. No one. Or so she said. She didn't even mention she was pregnant…"

"Hard thing to hide." Gibbs interrupted.

"She wore bulky clothes." The manager defended, "But yeah, when it was obvious, I did make a passing inquiry. Which she denied."

"How old of a girl are we talking here?" Nicole asked.

"Mm, my guess early 20s."

"Anybody she might be seeing?" Gibbs asked.

"Nah. Not that I was introduced too." He said as they walked up to the apartment. He knocked on the door, "Miss Kern. I got a leak down in 1-H. Gotta check ya pipes." But there was no answer, "Ya there?" he asked. But again there was no answer. The manager unlocked the door and they all entered, "Miss Kern, I got some people with me."

Gibbs and Nicole looked around the apartment. It was not the best, but it was what some would call home. Gibbs walked into the bedroom, "I don't think mum got rid of the baby." He called out to Nicole.

Nicole walked in to the bedroom and stood next to Gibbs, "I don't think she made it outta the delivery room."

"Dead."

She raised an eyebrow, "Then who dumped that baby?"

/Dump/

At the same apartments now, Tony was talking to an elderly neighbor of the victim. As they were talking she was tending to her many, many pet birds, "I can't imagine who would do such a thing that horrible." She commented.

"Chealsy have any family or friends?" Tony asked holding his scribbler and pen.

"Not that she had ever mentioned."

As Tony took notes he asked, "You two were friendly?"

"She did help me with my groceries. And she once picked up some birdseed when I ran out." She answered, picking up a photo from her mantel and handed it to Tony. She smiled, "It was at my birthday in January."

Tony looked down at the photo. There he saw three women who were smiling beyond belief, and Cheasly who looked nearly suicidal, "Hardly the life of the party." He commented.

The elderly woman shook her head sadly, "She was a sad little girl," she said then smiled, "My birds adored her, so she must have been a good person."

Tony thought for a second, "Any dad in the picture?"

"Sadly no."

"Stepdaddies?"

"Not since she moved here. Poor little thing. She was always alone."

"We know she had a visitor last night or early this morning. Did you see anyone?"

"No."

"Hear anything?"

"I'm sorry." She answered pointing to a hearing aid in her ear, "I'm stone deaf without this." She stated, "The little buggers make so much noise in the morning. I just put it in an hour ago." She added regarding the birds.

**TBC...**


	5. NCIS Case

**Chapter 5 – NCIS Case**

Outside in another apartment, Ziva and McGee were talking, rather questioning another neighbor of the victim. The neighbor looked at the two Special Agents, "Um, I heard someone knocking over there about 6:00 am."

"Must have been banging pretty loud." Ziva commented.

The neighbor shook his head, "No, ma'am. Just regular, I was doing paper work. My desk's right by the door."

"What did ya hear after that?" McGee asked.

"Not a peep."

"The woman had a freakin' baby across the hall, and you didn't hear that?" Ziva asked, frowning.

"She was a quiet girl. I don't know."

Ziva shook her head; "No woman's quiet during childbirth."

"Sorry."

After leaving the apartment. Tony, Ziva and McGee walked up to each other, "Nobody saw or heard anything." Ziva announced.

"Or bothered to get to know her. The crazy old bat, said that she was nice and quiet." Tony answered.

"A girl that age carrying that kind of baggage musta reached out to somebody." McGee added, as the three of them walked into the victim's apartment and rounded a corner.

By this time Ducky and Jimmy had shown up, "My dear, what happened to you." Ducky asked the dead woman.

At this point, Nicole spoke, "Someone had to deliver the baby. Even cleaned up the afterbirth."

"So how did he kill her?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I can't rule out that anyone killed her." Ducky said then turned back to Chealsy Kern the dead woman, "Unless you can tell me."

"Mother, like daughter. Right doctor?" Jimmy asked.

"There is no cause of death. That I can see right now." Ducky said then started a story of his pasted, "Back when I was just starting. I had a similar case…"

But Nicole interrupted, "Do you think they might have died in childbirth?"

"My dear, you rarely see it nowadays." Ducky answered, "By the way, call me Ducky."

"Okay…" Nicole answered raising an eyebrow.

But Ducky continued, "But mum could have had a blood or amniotic fluid clot." He said then like normal turned to the body, "Or even a stroke right my dear?"

"We'll, know more after the autopsies. Right doctor?" Jimmy asked again.

"Right." Ducky answered, crouching over the poor dead woman.

Gibbs and Nicole turned to the other three special agents. Tony was first to speak, "Phone like works, boss. She coulda called for help."

"Well, killers don't usually encourage that. Now do they DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, giving him his classic look.

Tony slightly hung his head, "Right."

"Killers usually cut the phone lines and don't wait around for labor." Ziva commented.

"There's no evidence of foul play yet." Nicole pointed out.

McGee thought for a second, "What about a baby down the sewer?"

"Someone who thought they were helping?" Nicole asked.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "With friends like that…"

Nicole smiled, "Maybe it was somebody who found her too late."

"They picked up where she left off?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded, "Hiding her dirty little secret."

Tony and Nicole stepped off into the bedroom. Tony pointed to the pool of blood on the mattress, "Who are they tryin to kid? It's obvious she gave birth."

"Deno… okay what ever your name is. It tracks with having it at home. Hospitals document newborns. She didn't want anyone to know." Nicole answered.

"DiNozzo. Big D, small I, big N, ozzo." Tony replied.

Just then Gibbs came out of the bathroom and met Nicole and Tony, "Someone did." He said holding up a bottle of proscription pre-natal vitamins; "Pre-natals prescribed by a Dr. Curtis."

/NCIS Case/

Gibbs and Nicole once again sat in the car. This time it was running and they were heading to the Doctor's office. The car was quiet, once again. This time the silence was anything but comforting. Nicole looked over at Gibbs; "I still remember what you said, when I got shot, Gibbs."

Gibbs looked over at her, and sped up the car.

/Flashback/

Gibbs was still holding his gun. He was also lying on the ground, as he turned around and fired his gun. But Gibbs heard two shot being fired. As Roy fell to the ground, Elliot was behind him, with a smoking gun as well. Behind Elliot, Fin appeared. Gibbs dropped his gun and applied pressure to the gun shot wound, and looked down at Nicole. Brushing away the hair that was covering her face, "You'll be all right," he whispered, "I promise."

/Present/

They were now at the doctor's office. Gibbs and Nicole were walking and talking with Doctor Curtis, "Cheasly wasn't due for another three weeks." Curtis stated.

"She was a civilian doc, and you're a navy doctor." Nicole pointed out, "So why were you treating her?"

"Because she wanted it that way."

"When's the last time you saw her?" Nicole asked.

"Last Tuesday. There was no indication she was ready to deliver."

Gibbs looked at the doctor, "Years ago, I was involved in a shootout, my first wife saw it on the news, gave birth to my daughter. A month early."

"Extreme trauma, emotional or physical, can trigger labor."

Nicole looked at him, "Anybody causing Chealsy anxiety? Maybe the baby's father?"

He shook his head; "She never mentioned one."

Gibbs was skeptical, "Not once in eight months?"

"Well, I only saw her for the last three. Before that, she went to a free clinic."

"Big price jump to this place." Nicole commented.

"Well, you get what you pay for. She took every test available and spared no expense."

"Any problems?" Gibbs asked.

"Medically, no. But I had my concerns."

"About?" Nicole asked.

"She was very detached from the pregnancy. She didn't want to know the sex, didn't want to see the ultrasound, or even want to hear the heartbeat."

"Unusual for an expectant mother." Gibbs commented.

Just then Curtis' pager beeped, he looked down at it, "Oh,I've got to take this. Excuse me. My secretary can help you with anything that you need."

"Thanks," Nicole answered, and watched Curtis leave. Once he did she turned to Gibbs, "Is it just me, or did that sound like Chealsy didn't want this baby?"

Gibbs looked at her, "She didn't."

"They why spend all that money on it's care?"

Gibbs and her stepped outside Curtis;' office, "Insurance doesn't pay for any of the extra tests." He stated and turned to the secretary's desk; "I want Cheasly Kern's payment history. Can I get a copy of that?"

"It's in my problem file. Last week's payment was declined." She said as she handed Nicole the file. She and Gibbs flipped through it.

"The credit care is in the name of Ron Wolcott. Who's that?" Nicole asked the secretary.

"I don't know. He's never been in." The secretary answered.

/NCIS Case/

Nicole was sitting down at her new computer. McGee was going through Cheasly Kern's past records. And was coming up clean. Nicole was going through Ron Wolcott's records. And Tony was supposed to be going through Doctor Curits' records. But as normal he was slacking off. Ziva on the other hand, was doing what Ziva does. Nicole was familiarizing herself with Wolcott's records when a large cup of Starbucks coffee appeared in front of her.

She looked at to see who placed it there. And it was her new boss, Gibbs. He looked down at her, "You still like hi-test right?" he asked, softly.

She smiled and nodded, "You remember."

Just then Tony stood up and walked in front of his desk. As was starting to make his way to his. But like Tony he had to make a comment, "I've worked here 3 years. Only once I was asked if I wanted anything."

Gibbs looked at Tony and smacked him in the back of the head, "What do we got?" Gibbs asked.

Nicole grabbed the remote for the TV, and pulled up Wolcott's record, with her coffee cup in hand she stood up and walked up to Gibbs, "Wolcott's a Petty Officer 3rd year. How ever he has been on shore leave for the last 3 and a half months."

**TBC…**


	6. Our Baby

**Chapter 6 – Our Baby**

Outside of the Wolcott's home, in Norfolk, McGee and Nicole were at the front door. McGee looked over at Nicole, "Not… uh… a bad place for a guy with credit problems." McGee said.

Nicole looked at him; "He's a Petty Officer, McGee. But maybe he gave too much to charity, helping out young, unwed mothers."

Just then Kelly Wolcott, Petty Officer Ron's wife, walked up behind the two special agents, "May I help you?"

Nicole showed Kelly her badge, "NCIS. Does a Petty Officer Ron Wolcott live here?"

Kelly nodded, "Yes, he's my husband. What is this all about?"

"We think he may be the victim of identity theft." McGee answered.

"Someone's been using one of his credit cards." Nicole added.

Kelly's mouth dropped open, just like in the cartoons, "Oh no! How much has been charged?"

"$20,000 to a Navy Doctor Curtis." Nicole answered.

Kelly relaxed, "Don't worry about it. That's Cheasly's OB-GYN."

McGee frowned, "You know Chealsy?"

Kelly laughed, "Of course. She's carrying our baby."

Now inside the Wolcott's home, McGee and Nicole were speaking with Ron and Kelly. Ron looked at the two special agents, "Why would somebody kill our baby?" he asked.

"Chealsy was your surrogate?" McGee asked.

"No, no." The Petty Officer shook his head, "The baby was hers. We were adopting it."

"Emily Rose." Kelly added.

"We've had that name picked out for eleven years now. That's how long we've been trying."

"We just couldn't get pregnant. We tried in vitro three time."

"And then you found Cheasly?" Nicole asked.

Kelly nodded, "She was living in a hellhole, ma'am. We got her a place in a safer neighborhood."

"And that happened to be Norfolk." Nicole commented.

"Yeah. We paid her expenses. She was doing manual labor. It wasn't safe for the baby." Ron answered.

"How did you get her into a Navel doctor's officer?" McGee asked.

Ron thought for a second, "I asked if she could."

"Then why'd you cut off the credit card?"

"We didn't." Kelly answered.

Ron nodded, "One of our cards was maxed out. I took care of it."

"Um, which adoption agency did you go through?" Nicole asked.

"We didn't. It was set up through a mutual friend."

"Who's that?"

Kelly answered this time, "Marcy Cochran. She's the wife of one of Ron's co-workers."

"Where?"

"U.S.S Patrison."

"And how does this Marcy Cochran know Chealsy?"

Kelly answered again, "Macry does quit a bit of volunteer work. Chealsy called her hotline.

/Our Baby/

**OFFICES OF**

**NORFOLK HELP LINE**

**1170 SECOND AVENUE**

**TUESDAY, APRIL 4TH**

In the building several volunteers were answering phone. This time though it was Tony and Nicole who were talking with Marcy Cochran at her desk. One volunteer was heard talking into a phone, "Norfolk Help Line. Are you having those thoughts right now?"

"Chealsy tried to commit suicide?" Nicole asked.

"No, but she was thinking about it," Marcy answered.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"She just found out she was pregnant. She was overwhelmed. She said she couldn't handle her own life, let alone the responsibility of a baby."

"She have any family?" Tony asked.

"Father jumped ship before she was born. Mother was abusive, dumped her in foster care at five. She didn't want the cycle repeating itself."

"She ever mention the baby's father?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. She met him in the park. He was the man of her dreams till the next morning. The number he gave her was fake. She never heard from him again."

"Ouch. You get this involved with all of your calls?" Tony asked.

"We're not supposed to. This girl broke my heart. I gave her my  
home number. We talked every night."

"Trying to convince her to give up the baby?" Nicole asked, writing down a few notes.

"It was a win-win. Ron and Kelly were desperate. And Chealsy  
could not have found better parents."

"Okay, then when was the last time you two talked?" Tony asked.

"Four days ago."

Nicole nodded, "And at that time what was going on?"

"Whatever you're thinking, the Wolcotts would never have hurt Chealsy."

"Now why would we think that?" Tony asked.

"This is gunna sound horrible."

Nicole shook her head; "You can't surprise us."

"It will. Chealsy and I had a fight."

"About what?"

"My idiot husband. I told him something in confidence, and he went and told Ron Wolcott."

"What did he tell him?" Tony asked.

"That Chealsy was keeping the kid."

/Our Baby/

Now back in the bullpen they were all discussing the case. Ziva was the first to speak, "Why would the Wolcotts lie?"

"To cover the grand poobah of all motives. They were ripped off." Tony answered, taking a bite out of his lunch.

"They were desperate for this baby. She was the only light at the end of a eleven-year-long tunnel." Nicole stated.

"It just wasn't the emotional investment." McGee started, but was cut off by Tony.

"Wrong, Probie!" Tony stated, "It was just the emotional investment."

"No, Tony." McGee said, defending himself, "I pulled their financials. They were stretched pretty tight."

"All right," Gibbs said walking in, "So they already dropped a chunk of money trying to get pregnant. We know that already. What else do you know."

"Now they've got doctor bills, maternity clothes, rent, food." Nicole pointed out.

"This baby was bought and plad for." Ziva answered.

"Bought and paid for, Ziva." Tony pointed out.

"And they're left with nothing. No baby, no refund." Gibbs said sitting down.

"And no recourse. The biological mother can change her mind at any time." Nicole replied.

"So, the Petty Officer, must've been furious. They go to Chealsy's apartment, and they try to reason with her…" Ziva commented.

"And what Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva looked at Gibbs; "Things get ugly. Shoving match. Chealsy falls, goes into labor."

"And what? They deliver the baby themselves?"

"Well, they give it the old college try, but things go south. First the mother dies, then the baby." Tony answered.

"Which goes down the sewer, along with their dreams." Nicole added.

/Our Baby/

Down stairs, Gibbs and Nicole were with Ducky. Ducky walked over to the baby, "Poor little thing, you died of exsangunation."

"Bled to death." Nicole commented.

"Right my dear." Ducky smiled.

Gibbs looked at Ducky, "And how is that?"

" Through the umbilical cord."

"But Ducky," Nicole started, "We saw it. It was tied off."

Ducky shook his head, "Sadly, not until the baby had lost more then half of her blood."

"Okay then. Maybe this was an accident. The Wolcotts wanted that baby alive."

"Well," Ducky said walking over to the mother, "Someone definitely wanted you dead my dear." He turned to Gibbs and Nicole, "Your guy knew how to kill her without leaving a mark."

"Did she bleed out too?" Gibbs asked.

"That would've taken much longer, Jethro. This young woman was burked."

"What the hell is that, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"An arcane method of suffocation, dating back to 19th Century Scotland. Thought up by two men selling cadavers to medical schools who ran out of bodies."

"So they created their own?" Nicole asked.

"Right my dear." Ducky answered, "Quickest way was to sit on the victim's chest," he indicated with his hands over top of Chealsy, "While holding the nose and mouth," he said as he moved his hands over top of the nose and mouth.

Nicole nodded, "Did you by any chance find petechial hemorrhaging?"

"Which, I originally attributed to pushing during her labor." Ducky answered, "But then I found this." He said as he removed the sheet coving the victim's chest. There they saw a small circle – almost like a bruise, "After seeing this, I matched it to the button on her maternity dress."

"The guy sat on her," Gibbs commented.

"What about defensive wounds? Or fingernail scrapings?" Nicole asked.

"I found none. I sent a blood sample up to Abby."

/Our Baby/

Gibbs and Nicole walked into the lab. Gibbs had a Caf-Pow ready for Abby. Abby turned around and bounced when she saw Gibbs, and her Caf-Pow, "Wow, you really know how to treat a woman!" she smiled taking the Caf-Pow from Gibbs. She turned to Nicole, "Who are you?"

"The new agent." Nicole smiled, "Nicole Green."

"Abby!" she answered.

Gibbs looked at Abby, "What have you found out?"

"Well," Abby said turned to the table, "I can tell you this much. She couldn't fight back. She was injected with Versed. A powerful sedative that paralyzes."

"But doesn't knock you out. Chealsy would've felt everything going on, but couldn't life a finger to resist." Nicole frowned.

Gibbs shook his head, "Wait a minute. How can you go into labor if you're paralyzed?"

"Pitocin. Causes the cervix to dilate." Abby answered, and took a drink of her Caf-Pow.

"Which, pregnant women produce naturally, I think." Nicole commented.

"Duckman found evidence of a synthetic form in the anal cavity.  
I'd say your guy incapacitated her with the Versed, and then gave her a Pitocin suppository to induce labor." Abby continued.

"And then ripped the baby right out of her." Gibbs frowned.

**TBC…**


	7. Skin Diseases

**Chapter 7- Skin Diseases**

Now on board the U.S.S Patrison, Petty Officer Ron Wolcott's place of work, or his second home. Gibbs and Nicole walked up to him, "What are you doing here?" Ron asked. It appeared that Ron's shore leave was up.

Nicole walked over and took a card from off a cabinet, "Oh, what are you?" she asked, then read the card out loud, "C-H-3-C-O-O-5-H-11."

Ron walked over to her and snatched the card. Gibbs looked at Ron, "So you're a chemist. What are we cooking today?"

"Not that it's any of your business, sir." Ron answered.

Nicole raised an eyebrow; "The chemical name sounds pretty hardcore, Petty Officer."

"That is none of your business. And what the hell is this about?"

Nicole looked at Ron harshly, "Your little degree in Chemistry, and the fact that Chealsy was drugged before her death."

"You can't possibly think I had anything to do with that!"

"You and your wife both knew Chealsy had changed her mind." Nicole replied.

"Now, why did you lie to us?" Gibbs asked.

Ron shook his head, "I knew. But she didn't. That's why I didn't want to say anything. In front of her."

"You expect us to believe that you didn't tell your own wife that she shouldn't be expecting a baby." Nicole shot back.

"I thought I could convince Chealsy to do the right thing."

"By killing her." Gibbs commented.

"No. No. No. By cutting off my credit card. To show her that she couldn't support a child." Petty Officer Ron Wolcott answered.

"Chealsy put quite a dent in your bank account. She owed you." Gibbs pointed out.

"You were just taking what was rightfully yours. You really botched it up, though." Nicole added, showing the Petty Officer a photo of the dead infant.

He shook his head; "This is my daughter! I didn't do this. I couldn't. Chealsy was having last-minute doubts. But I knew she'd come around."

"Not according to your phone records. You were hounding her right until the day she died." Gibbs stated. He would rather be doing this in interrogation. But, apparently it didn't look like it was going to go that way.

"Not in person!" Ron countered, "I might've called her too much, but I certainly didn't kill her by phone!"

/Skin Diseases/

**WOLCOTT RESIDENCE**

**13358 EAST 111TH STREET**

**WEDNESDAY, APRIL 5TH**

Now in the Wolcott's kitchen Tony, McGee, Ziva, Gibbs and Nicole were searching for any evidence, Tony looked at Nicole, "There's a bathroom upstairs. Luminol anywhere he might have washed up."

Nicole looked at him, "Why don't you do it Tony?"

"Because I told you too."

"No, you can do it." Nicole said passing him the Luminol.

Tony mumbled and went up stairs. As he did so Kelly Wolcott, Petty Officer Ron Wolcott's wife looked at Gibbs and Nicole, "Why are you doing this to us?"

Gibbs turned to her, "'Cause your husband has a penchant for lying." He said, "Did you ever thing to notice?"

Kelly's mouth dropped open, "No! Ron is honest to a fault!"

"Mrs. Wolcott, he swore that you had no idea the Chealsy was keeping the child." Nicole commented, "Now, if you did know, he lied to us."

Ziva walked over, "If he didn't, he lied to you." She added.

McGee opened one of the drawers in the kitchen and he found something. He looked up to see Kelly still talking, "You have no idea what I've been through. Much less care. He lied to protect me."

McGee pulled the item out of the drawer. It was a small, black box. He opened it and inside he found four vials of chemicals, "Mrs. Wolcott, did your husband ever bring his work home with him?" McGee asked.

Kelly shook her head, "No…"

Gibbs looked down at what McGee found, "No? Then what are these?"

Kelly shrugged, "I don't know."

Ziva looked over; "They look like pharmaceuticals to me."

/Skin Diseases/

**APARTMENT BUILDING OF **

**CHEALSY KERN**

**145 EAST 97TH STREET  
WEDNESDAY, APRIL 5TH**

Ziva, Gibbs and Nicole were looking through Chealsy's apartment – once again. This case seemed a little weired and seemed to have really had Gibbs out in the field more then normal cases would. But, its comes with the job. Nicole looked around, "So remind me again, why we are here – again?"

Ziva looked over at Nicole, "You never know. Death doesn't stop the mailman. Did we check her box since she died?"

"It was rerouted to NCIS." Nicole answered, "Okay, let's go over this. She hit the gravy train with this couple. Why would she cut them off?"

Gibbs looked at her, "'Cause her maternal instincts finally kicked in."

Ziva through for a second, "Or she found a higher bidder. Did McGee look for a paper trail to another couple?"

"No." Gibbs answered, "That would be a waist of time!"

"She just checked out all these books on child-rearing. We know she was keeping the baby." Nicole pointed out.

"Did we find out when she checked them out?" Ziva asked.

Nicole answered, "I'd say judging from the due day, a couple days before her death."

Gibbs looked through the books and picked one out, "Skin Diseases of the Elderly? Why would a 22-year-old pregnant woman need this?"

Nicole shrugged, "Beats me."

"Well find out." Gibbs ordered.

/Skin Diseases/

NORFOLK

**PUBLIC LIBRARY**

**1038 TEWILIGAR AVENUE**

**THURSDAY, APRIL 6TH**

Tony and Ziva were showing a photo of Chealsy to a Miss, Giddens, one of the library employees, "Recognize this girl?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, of course. She'd just sit and read the periodicals all day." Miss Giddens answered.

"So what else can you tell us about her?" Ziva asked.

Miss Giddens thought for a second, "She was determined to better herself. Always checked out self-help books."

"Like what? Cashing in on Your Inner Child?" Tony asked.

"Seems like you got to know Chealsy," Ziva commented.

"Just from her reading list. I tried to talk about the baby, but it was a very touchy subject." Miss Giddens answered.

"Until last week. She cleared off the baby shelf." Tony commented.

"Oh, it was the oddest thing. First she came to the counter, very anxious. Asked how she could find information about someone in her magazine."

"Who?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. I sent her to Josephine, in Computers."

/Skin Diseases/

In the Library Computer Lab, Ziva and Tony found who they were looking for. Now they were with Josephine, "Yeah, I remember her. The article was from a new magazine called: Good Lookes." Josephine answered.

Ziva looked at Josephine, "What was it about? A celebrity? Athlete?"

"Dermatologist. I looked up his bio for her. He wrote a book called…"

"Skin Diseases of the Elderly?" Tony asked.

"That's it!" Josephine answered as she sat at her computer and began to look up the book.

"Dermatologists are MDs. Easy access to Versed and Pitocin." Ziva told Tony.

"Yeah, and everybody who goes to medical school learns how to deliver a baby." Tony answered.

"Dr. Archibald Newlands." Josephine interrupted, with the author/doctor's name.

"She say why she wanted information on this guy?" Ziva asked.

"She didn't have too. The next thing she asked as how to file a paternity suit." Josephine answered.

**TBC…**


	8. Sick Six

**Chapter 8 – Sick Six**

**DERMATOLOGY PRACTICE OF**

**DR. ARCHIBALD NEWLANDS**

**70 EAST 90TH STREET**

**THURSDAY, APRIL 6TH**

Ziva and Nicole were with Dr. Newlands in his doctor's office, "How could I be the father of her baby? I never met her till last week."

"Let me refresh your memory. Eight months ago? Maybe a quickie?" Nicole asked.

"No."

"She just came to you out of the blue?" Ziva asked.

Newlands shook his head, "No. A magazine article. Apparently, I bore a striking resemblance to an ex-boyfriend. Or more then one."

"Oh, you two work through this at your apartment?" Nicole asked.

"No, my office. I told her she was mistaken. But she became a scene. I had to call security."

"What time did you get in to work Monday?" Nicole demanded.

"Traffic was heavy coming in from my beach house. I didn't get in until about 9:30."

Ziva smirked, "Yeah, morning commute is a bitch. Uh, what time did you leave?"

"Around 7."

Nicole raised an eyebrow; "Can anyone vouch for that?"

"My wife. She's my partner as well. Doing sclerotherapy down the hall."

"Do you guys commute together?" Ziva asked.

"Normally. But that day, she had grand rounds."

"Grand rounds." Nicole said noticing a photo of the Newlands' family, "It's a nice looking family."

"I can't even understand why someone would try to hurt them like this."

"Well," Ziva started, "It's easy enough to clear up. Just take a paternity test."

"I was just about to suggest that."

/Sick Six/

Back in the bullpen, Gibbs, Nicole, and Ziva were awaiting the results of the paternity test. Tony walked in, "So, who's our daddy?" he asked.

"Results aren't back yet." Nicole answered, from her desk.

Gibbs looked at them, "So we have a new suspect now."

Ziva nodded, "We found that guy that Chealsy believed was the father."

Nicole nodded, "But he's not copping to it."

"Paternity test?" Gibbs asked.

"He offered it up voluntarily." Ziva answered.

Gibbs frowned, "It's not his."

"What about the chemist?" Tony asked.

Ziva shook her head, "Solid alibi."

Just then McGee walked in; "I checked the tapes. He got in at 6 and stayed there all morning."

"What about the pharmaceuticals we found at his house?" Gibbs asked.

"That was a simple case of sales rep sent him. Abby said no combination can make Pitocin or Versed." McGee answered.

Just then Abby came bouncing into the bullpen, "Last call for any bets on Dr. Newlands' paternity test!"

"Just give us the results, Abbs." Gibbs stated.

"Okay then!" She smiled, "The good news or the bad news first?"

"Abby!"

Abby calmed down; "He's not the father."

Tony looked over, "And the good news?"

"We cleared a cold case."

/Sick Six/

Now at Newlands' Dermatology Clinic, Procedure room 2, Newlands is administering Botox to a patient when Gibbs and Nicole enter, "You can't come in here!" Newlands stated, almost in a yell.

Nicole turned to the patient; "There's no need to get a worry wrinkle, ma'am. I'm sure Dr. Newlands' wife will be happy to finish your Botox."

Newlands frowned, "Why?"

"You are coming with us." Gibbs stated.

"I never touched that woman."

"We know, you like them much younger." Nicole stated, as she handcuffed him.

"What are you talking about?"

Gibbs frowned, "We ran the sample that you volunteered through our system. We got a hit."

"To what?"

"DNA left in a 6-year-old that you raped in '98!" Nicole explained.

/Sick Six/

Gibbs and Nicole stood out side the interrogation room. Nicole looked at Gibbs, "Before we go in there. I know this is bad timing. But tell me one thing." Nicole started, "Why did you never stay at the hospital?"

"I was there." Gibbs answered looking down.

Nicole fround, "I never seen you after I got shot, Gibbs!"

/Flashback/

Gibbs walked in to the hospital room. Just after Munch, and Fin left. He looked down at Nicole's form in the hospital bed; "I shouldn't have let his happen." Gibbs said quietly as he walked over to the bed.

Sitting down in the chair he looked at her. More closely, "I know I said that, you were always welcomed to join my team. And I mean it. You are one of the few detectives I have met that… would work out for NCIS." He sighed, and took a sip of his coffee, before getting up, "I know you're asleep. You still have my number. And you're always welcomed on my team."

/Present/

Nicole looked at Gibbs, they still haven't entered the interrogation room, "I guess I miss judged you."

"You have, special agent." Gibbs answered. Something about her always brought him out of his shell. But he thanked God that it was only when it was just the two of them.

Nicole shook her head, "You know, I can really get to like you." She smirked. Honestly, she already liked him. She finally found what she was looking for. Though this case was brought back memories. She honestly felt like NY SVU was still with her. Though she really missed Munch and the rest. And just like that, her phone started to ring. She looked down at the call display, then back at Gibbs, "Um, I have to take this. Don't start with out me." She said walking away. She opened her phone, "Green."

"How's NCIS treating ya?" A familiar voice rang into the phone.

Nicole laughed, "John Munch. Just the person I was thinking of. NCIS is too familiar."

"Familiar?" he asked

Nicole nodded, though she knew he couldn't see it, "We're dealing with a case. It's just like one we dealt with before. The Brianna Baby Girl case."

"Oh, another model parent, huh?"

"Yeah, the perfect kind. It seems like déjà vu, John."

"Everything seems like déjà vu these days. There's always someone out there willing to repeat a heinous crime."

Nicole turned and faced the wall, "Yeah, true. I just feel like it is. I mean, everything is matching up. The doctor even came back to the 6-year-old child."

"You gotta be kidding me." His voice rang through.

Nicole shook her head; "I'm not."

"Yeah I know."

"Well, the creepy part, is that its like it's the same doctor. He even has the same name."

"Ever consider consulting the Brianna case files?"

"I was thinking about it. But problem is, how do I tell…" she turned and looked at Gibbs who was still watching her. She looked at Gibbs and held up one finger and walked slightly down the hall, "Mr. Honcho Gibbs?"

"Give it to him straight. Tell him you've dealt with a similar case before."

"You know, I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"No, face it, you love me."

Nicole laughed, "I surrender."

"I should have said it a long time ago, if I knew that's what it would take."

"Well, first off you never did. Or it's the fact that I'm on the other side of the country."

"Touchy."

"Touchy?"

"I'll send you a dictionary for your birthday. You can look up the definition yourself, okay?"

Nicole shook her head. She felt an overwhelming sense of homesickness coming on, "All right then. I'll look forward to it."

"Never know, maybe it'll be a personal delivery."

"Now that's something I will be looking forward too. But listen we got Doc Newlands in interrogation. And if I don't get in there before Gibbs, you remember what happened last time."

"Yeah, your ass in a sling."

She laughed, "Right. But this time he's my boss."

"Well, don't keep Mr. Big Shot waiting then."

"I wont. I'll talk to you later."

"Right."

Nicole hung up her cell and made her way back to Gibbs.

/Sick Six/

For once, Gibbs had someone else with him in interrogation. But then again, she had told him what Munch told her to do. He ordered Tony to get the records. Newlands looked at them; "There must be some mistake."

"DNA doesn't lie." Nicole stated, standing next to Gibbs who was in the chair.

"Well, then you have to know that I'm not the father of that dead girl's baby."

"Doesn't mean you didn't kill her." Gibbs stated, looking at Newlands with hard eyes.

Newlands mouth dropped open, "Why on earth would I?"

"Chealsy was making all those wild accusations. That would have ruined your practice, broken up your family." Nicole stated.

"I see what you're doing."

Gibbs tilted his head, "Really?"

"You can't get me on murder, so you frame me for this other thing."

"Hey, you, this other thing, is an innocent girl whose childhood you stole." Gibbs yelled, as he threw Newlands a picture of the little girl.

"I didn't!"

"You know what her biggest fear was before you? Starting the first grade!" Gibbs yelled.

Nicole looked at Newlands hard, "She told her mum that she was ready for big-girl clothes, so they drove out to the mall in Washington."

"You were lurking in the children's department." Gibbs added.

"I've never been there!"

"You lured her into the dressing room." Nicole said stepping closer.

/Sick Six/

McGee looked at Ziva with his eyebrows raised, "New version on bad cop, evil cop."

"Isn't that 'good cop, bad cop'?"

/Sick Six/

"It doesn't make any sense." Newlands answered.

"You want to know what doesn't make any sense? That you could stop at just one! You see," Nicole said standing behind him, "It's not a pedophile's nature to stop."

"I am not a pedophile."

"Yeah, you are!" Gibbs yelled, "Just a well-read one. DNA convictions start hitting the news, you start covering your tracks."

"And your Johnson." Nicole added, looking at Newlands over the shoulder.

Gibbs leaned forward, "We're going to find your other victims and all your cellmates are going to know exactly how many your raped."

Just then the door opened and it was Jen Sheppard. She knew it was bad news to interrupt an interrogation but she had too, "Gibbs, Green, a minutes."

Gibbs looked at Jen, then Nicole, and then Newlands, Nicole stayed with Newlands as Gibbs stepped out into the hallway. Gibbs looked at Jen, "What is it?" He asked frowning.

"What it is, is that were are three months past the five-year statute of limitations. We can't touch our doctor in there." Jen answered.

"I know that." Gibbs stated, "He's technically not under arrest."

Jen looked at Gibbs, "Then why is he in there?"

"He's a person of interest in a string of other cases."

"Yeah, which ones?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out!"

"By the book?"

"That guy in there, Jenny, has a lot of other victims whose time hasn't run out. And I still like him for Chealsy." Gibbs said as a lawyer walked up to them. Gibbs sighed, what the hell was a lawyer doing in NCIS? This wasn't a regular police department. And Gibbs' temper was getting a little short. He turned to the lawyer who's name was Trevor Langan, "You're here to protect your pedophile?" Gibbs asked.

"Alleged pedophile." He said as he walked into the interrogation room followed by Gibbs and Jen, "Special Agent Green, my client has nothing more to say to you."

**TBC…**


	9. Suicide Murder

**Chapter 9 – Suicide Murder**

Now in the bullpen Gibbs and Nicole entered, exasperated, "Find the other victims." Gibbs stated.

"Gibbs, we ran the MO. There's nothing at malls." Nicole answered.

"There is security cameras everywhere. He knew to damn well change it up."

"So the smart ones change MOs, but no one changes signature."

"Look, Nicole. We've both been through Molly's file. If he had some kind of telltale quirk, they didn't get it out of her!"

"She's older now. Maybe there's something now that she remembers."

**STRATTON RESIDENCE**

**FRIDAY, APRIL 7TH**

Gibbs and Nicole were talking with Molly in her backyard, "I dun know. I was just a kid then. It was a long time ago."

"Molly, we found the man that did it." Nicole said kneeling down.

"Good! I hope they kill him in jail."

"Actually, he's not in jail yet." Gibbs broke the news to her.

"Why not?"

"The law lets us pursue someone for only so long, and we caught this guy a little too late." Gibbs answered.

"You guys suck!" Molly almost yelled and started to walk away.

Nicole stood up, and looked at Gibbs, "I hate to do this to her."

"It's for her," Gibbs answered. And looked over at Molly who was now playing tetherball. Both agents walked over to her, "Molly, I know it seems like everyone let you down. But listen. We want to make this right."

"Well, you can't!" Molly spat back.

"We think he is hurting other little girls." Nicole answered, softly. Trying to get Molly to understand.

"So go bother them." Molly frowned.

Gibbs shook his head, "Well, we need your help to figure out who they are."

"How would I know?"

"Maybe there is something that he did with you that could link him to others." Gibbs suggested.

"Then we could put him away." Nicole said.

Molly had something to tell them, but she didn't really want to, "Like what?" she asked.

"You know, it could anything. Something small that at the time you didn't realize meant anything. A, uh, smell, a phrase that he kept repeating." Gibbs explained.

Molly looked like she was about to burst into tears, "Molly. Or maybe something too embarrassing to tell, huh?" But Molly couldn't bare to hold it together. Nicole looked at her sympathetically. Gibbs let Molly and her have a moment along. As soon as he walked off, Molly began to sob, and Nicole comforted her as she does she whispered, "It's okay, honey. It's okay."

/Suicide Murder/

In the bullpen now; Nicole, Ziva and Gibbs were coming out of the elevator and going to their desks, " He tells her they're giving away free candy. She follows him into a back dressing room." Gibbs stated.

"Where's the mum?" Ziva asked.

Nicole looked at her, "Ten feet away, digging through the sales rack."

"He locks the damn door, exposes himself, squirts honey on it, and tell her to lick it," Gibbs stated again.

"He carries a bottle of honey around?" Ziva asked raising an eyebrow.

Nicole sighed, "A packet. Most likely from the food court."

"He tells her that she's going to like it." Gibbs said setting down his coffee, "That it's sweet. Tastes like a lollipop." He added disgusted.

"She doesn't want to, but he won't open the door till she does it." Nicole added, sitting down at her desk.

"She's god damn six! And scared." Ziva stated, shocked.

Gibbs shook his head, "One lick flips the switch. And the bastard rapes her."

"We've been going through the Tri-State 61s, looking for a match.

Just then Tony came around the corner of the bullpen, "I got one! Alicia Hahn, eight years old. Happened at the Zoo. Lured into a bathroom. Same packet of honey."

"When?" Gibbs demanded.

Tony looked down at the paper, "Two months ago."

Ziva looked up, "Why don't we bring Newlands in for a line-up?"

Nicole looked at her, "You can't do that."

"why?"

"The victim's eight years old."

"And she deserves justice."

Gibbs sighed deeply, "All right, enough. Ever think about if she picks the wrong bastard, we've just given them exculpatory evidence?"

"We'll have to take that change, Gibbs." Ziva stated.

Tony shook his head, "A line –up is a bad idea."

Nicole nodded, "I've had enough trouble with adults making an ID. It's just way to risky for the kid."

Ziva looked at them, "It happened two months ago. How could she possibly forget him?"

/Suicide Murder/

Now they had the line up. Gibbs still didn't like the idea, let alone did Nicole, McGee and Tony. Six men were behind the one-way glass. Newlands happened to be number four. And on the other side of the glass was Alicia Hahn, the eight-year-old little girl and her mother. Nicole, Ziva, and Newlands lawyer were there. Alicia was concentrating extremely hard. She shook her head, "I don't know."

"Good enough for me!" Newlands lawyer stated.

Ziva looked at Alicia, "Take your time."

"Yeah, she knows that, Ziva." Nicole commented, then turned to Alicia; "Do you need to stop now?"

"Please?" Ziva looked at Nicole, then Alicia; "All right, just one more look, and this time really concentrate."

Alicia looked at Ziva, "I was!" then turned to the window to take another look.

"She can't see what's not there Special Agents." Newlands lawyer fired at them.

"Do you see him?" Ziva asked Alicia.

Alicia thought for a second, "Is it number… Is it number… two?" she asked, frowning.

Ziva sighed, and Newlands lawyer picked up his briefcase, "Excuse me. I have a motion to file." He said and left.

Alicia was upset, "Was it wrong?" she asked, the two female special agents.

Nicole shook her head and smiled, "You did just great, Alicia. I'm gonna take you home now, okay, honey?" She said lifting Alicia off the windowsill, as she began to cry, "C'mon, it's okay." Nicole said holding her hand.

"I'm sorry," Alicia sobbed.

Nicole smiled slightly trying to give comfort to the eight-year-old girl. As she led Alicia out to her mother, she gave Ziva a harsh look.

/Suicide Murder/

In the hallway Nicole walked up to Ziva, "Could you have been any tougher on that little girl? Like she hasn't been traumatized enough!"

"Excuse me," Ziva asked turning around, "It doesn't get any easier trying to help people. Let alone when they are young."

Nicole sighed and walked away. Why did she honestly think that working with NCIS was going to be any easier then NY SVU?

/Suicide Murder/

**NEWLANDS RESIDENCE**

**FRIDAY, APRIL 7TH**

Gibbs and Nicole went to enter the house, when they found the door ajar. They both pulled their guns and entered the house. The house had a distinct smell of copper in the air. Blood.

**TBC…**


	10. Closet

**Chapter 10 – Closet**

Inside Newlands house they couldn't believe the sight. Let alone what had happened. It was a mess. The air hung with the smell of blood. But now everyone from the team was there. Doing what they did best, collect evidence, and find out what happened. Nicole bent down next to Newlands and picked up a bloody note in his hand, "Guys your never going to believe this." She said.

Before any of them could answer her, Gibbs' cell phone rang, "Yeah. We're on our way."

/Boats and Home/

In the park, Tony and McGee were already there when Nicole and Ziva arrived. McGee handed Ziva a photo of yet another little girl; "Six-year-old girl went missing around 9 this morning." Tony explained.

"Courtney Jones. The mother had to be sedated." McGee added.

Ziva shook her head; "Newlands is dead. Couldn't have been him."

"Newlands lives a couple of blocks from here. Could've grabbed her just before." Tony pointed out.

Nicole held up a hand, "Woha! Snatching girls is not part of his MO." Just as she said that, Tony held up and evidence bag, "Okay, that's definitely his signature."

"What's that?" Ziva asked.

"A stirrer that dispenses honey. You find them in your upper end cafes." Tony answered, "Which, I found in the trash over by that bench."

"It could've been anybody sipping tea." Nicole answered.

McGee shook his head; "We interviewed all the mothers. Couple of them put a man sitting right here."

"Caucasian, late 30s." Tony added.

"And no tea, right?" Nicole asked.

McGee nodded, "No tea."

"Well, he didn't attack her here. There's no privacy. And what's – what's with the honey?" Ziva asked.

"Excitement." Gibbs said walking up to them, "That straw was sucked dry. The taste alone was enough to trigger the bastard sense memory of past assaults."

"Okay, then Abby can see if she can matche it to Newlands' DNA." Ziva replied.

"Any chance the girl's still alive?" McGee asked.

"We've been through the house. He didn't take her there." Nicole answered.

"He wouldn't have." Gibbs stated.

Nicole thought for a moment, "Maybe something on him will tell us where he took her. Ducky has him in autopsy right?"

/Boats and Home/

Now at NCIS HQ, down in the basement in autopsy, Ducky was just performing it. He was digging around in an incision in Newlands' left arm. Gibbs, and Nicole were watching, "Ducky what the hell are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Digging, Jethro." Ducky answered, looking up as he pulled a small tube from inside Newlands' arm.

"What the hell is that?" Gibbs asked.

"My guess, some kind of tube." Ducky answered.

Nicole looked at Ducky, "What for?"

"I have no idea." He answered, "But there is blood in it."

"So how'd it get in there?" Gibbs asked, looking at the tube from a distance.

Ducky raised an eyebrow, "Maybe he did it himself, Jethro. He is a doctor."

"How?" Nicole asked.

"My best guess, my dear. Was he could have given himself a local, inserted the tube, and stitched himself back up."

"Why would he do that?" She asked.

Gibbs through for a minute, "To beat the paternity test."

"Son of a bitch." Nicole cursed, "Newlands was the father of Chealsy's kid. He put somebody else's blood in that tube!"

"We have professional people taking that bastard's blood out of his arm. Why the hell didn't they notice that?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro, you only have to roll your sleeve up to the elbow. The scar would've been hidden." Ducky explained.

Gibbs sighed, "I thought I'd seen everything."

Nicole thought for a moment, "At SVU we dealt with this, it was similar. And the doctor had the same thing. Which had both this Doc Newlands and the Doc Newlands in New York, pointing back to the mum and her kid."

"And if that's not his blood. He didn't rape Molly Stratton."

"No whosever blood he stole did. And that's the guy that's still out there with Courtney Jones."

/Boats and Home/

Now on the street, Ziva, Nicole and Tony were walking and talking, "Okay, so in order to beat a murder rap, Newlands used someone else's blood. Just happened to be our pedophile's." Tony stated.

"Okay, we've consulted Brianna's case file, that I helped work on. The doc in that record did the same thing. And the same thing happened. Now we're on the hunt for our own honey rapist." Nicole pointed out.

"So, the honey rapist reads about the trial, whacks him?" Ziva asked.

"Dr. Huang – guy I worked with said in the Brianna case that the doc Newlands there must've known the rapist's real identity and that he could've turned him in at any time." Nicole answered.

"Then why didn't he?" Ziva asked.

"Newlands turns in his own blood to clear himself of child molestation; we get him on double homicide." Nicole answered.

"Either way, he was screwed," Tony said getting it, "He knew he didn't rape those two girls. He just couldn't figure out a way to prove it."

"Right." Nicole nodded.

"Okay then, but dead men don't talk. So how are we going to find out the honey rapist?" Ziva asked.

"Well, we know one thing for sure. Newlands had access to his blood." Nicole answered.

"It then has to be one of his patients." Tony stated the obvious.

Ziva smiled, "Who's experiencing a new-find sense of freedom…"

Tony cut her off, "New-found, Ziva."

"Okay whatever, a new-found sense of freedom now that everyone thinks he's dead. And he grabs another girl." Ziva said finishing her sentence.

"But he can't lay off the honey." Nicole pointed out, "Because he has what Huang explained as a compulsion. He didn't use it in his usual way. He never dreamed we'd make the same connection."

"Well he doesn't know we have," Ziva commented, "If he's gonna keep up his act, he's going to have to kill this girl."

"We've got to subpoena Newlands' patient list." Tony stated.

"Wife made it. So let's see if she can save some time. She wasn't home." Nicole answered.

/Boats and Home/

Mrs. Newlands was in the Newlands' Dermatology Practice. Both Nicole and Gibbs had her rooting through old files; "I don't know where to start. 25 percent of our patients are male."

"But how many have blood work done?" Nicole asked.

"Not the dermabrasions, acne treatments, resurfacing. None of these." She answered as she continued to look; "I lied for him. The day he killed her, he was already gone when I woke up."

Gibbs frowned, "Look, it has to be one of his patients and we need that name."

"He probably took the blood sample the same day he put the tube in."

Mrs. Newlands looked at them, "He told me he cut himself. I remember exactly when that happened. It was our daughter's birthday."

"It was right after Chealsy first contacted him." Gibbs stated.

"Nothing."

"What about your patients? Did you take any blood that day?" Nicole asked.

Mrs. Newlands looked on the computer again, and she got something, "Just when I thought that bastard screwed me over every possible way."

"Who is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Pete Nestler. Botox and collagen. He's in his 30s, but panics whenever he sees a wrinkle."

"Why do you think it's him?" Gibbs asked.

"First off he wouldn't shut up about the fact he is in the navy. Second he had a small melanoma on his back. I did a work up to make sure it hadn't spread. He's the only one I took blood from that week."

/Boats and Home/

It turned out that Peter Nestler was a Petty Officer second class. The team rushed in with guns drawn, and their NCIS bullet-proof vest on, "NCIS!" Gibbs yelled.

"Nestler!" Nicole yelled after Gibbs.

Tony went to the bathroom, "Clear." He yelled to his boss.

Ziva yelled out, "Clear over here."

Gibbs came back from the kitchen, "Clear there too."

"And here," Nicole answered.

Gibbs noticed a cabinet line with dozens of bottles of honey, "He's definitely our guy."

"Sick freak." Nicole commented.

Ziva shook her head, "No sign of our girl."

Just then Tony came out of the bedroom holding stacks of magazines, "Kiddie porn. Closet's full."

**TBC…**


	11. Welcome To Her Nightmare

**Chapter 11 – Welcome to Her Nightmare**

Nicole shook her head, "That doesn't tell us where he is." She answered Tony, as her eyes darted to the hall closet. She went over and reached in a pulled out a fishing pole, "He's a fisherman. Plugs, poppers, reels loaded with 50-pound test."

"It's rusty." Ziva pointed out; "He fishes salt water."

Nicole looked at a framed newspaper article and handed Ziva the pole; "He's got a boat. Honey Do." She said then read the article out loud, " 'Petty Officer Peter Nestler on his boat, the Honey Do, caught a 40-pound striper."

"Where?" Gibbs demanded.

Nicole read, "Just out side the city."

/Welcome To Her Nightmare/

At the Marina now, Gibbs, Nicole and McGee approached the dock, "There's his boat." Gibbs stated.

Nicole turned to McGee, "You stay here." She ordered. Both her and Gibbs continued up the dock, Nicole spotted Nestler, "Gibbs. Half-way down."

Gibbs nodded, "Got him." And they trailed him for a moment, "Nestler!" Gibbs yelled as he held his gun out, and Nestler turned around, "Don't move!"

Nestler turned on his heels and ran down the dock, "NCIS!" Nicole yelled as both special agents gave chase down the dock. Gibbs caught up to him and knocked him into the water. Nicole yelled at Gibbs, "I'll get the boat!"

She boarded the boat looking for Courtney.

Nestler was about to pull himself back up to the dock, but Gibbs grabbed him by the hair and forced his head underwater. After a few seconds, he pulled him back up, "Where is she? The girl? Where is she?" Gibbs ordered.

Nestler sputtered, and Gibbs pushed him back under the water, then pulled him back up, "Next time you go down, you're not coming back up." Gibbs stated coldly.

"Help me! Anybody!" Nestler screamed before his head went back down under the water.

McGee ran down the dock to a cooler that Nestler was carrying and opened it. He found Courtney Jones inside, "Courtney," he said as he lifted her out of the cooler.

Nicole saw this and headed over to Gibbs, "Gibbs!" But Gibbs kept Nestler's head under water, "Gibbs, McGee's got her. She was in the cooler!" She said grabbing Gibbs by the shoulders, "C'mon."

/Welcome To Her Nightmare/

It was night now, only Nicole and Gibbs were left of the team in the bullpen. Nicole was just finishing up her paperwork when her cell phone rang, "Green."

"Hey, Nic, guess who?" A female voice rang into the other end.

Nicole smiled, "Hey, Oliva! How have you been?"

"Living day to day. How are things out your way?"

She sighed, "Déjà vu. But I already told John that."

"Yeah, he mentioned it. What are the odds, huh?"

"Pretty scary." She said looking over at Gibbs who was totally engulfed in paperwork, "It ended the same way too."

"You're kidding me. It never ceases to amaze me what people do to each other."

Nicole nodded, "I know what you mean." Nicole said then paused as she got up, "I'll be right back." She said to Gibbs and walked towards the elevator, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything. I'm always here when you need to talk."

Nicole took a deep breath, "I think I made a mistake."

Olivia's voice came by worried, "What do you mean? What kind of mistake?"

Nicole stepped into the elevator, "I don't think I shoulda come here. I mean, I think I should have stayed in New York, Liv."

"Are things that bad out there, Nic?"

Nicole hit the main floor button in the elevator, "You know what happened between me and Gibbs. How he left me in the hospital. If it weren't for you guys. I don't know what I would have done. I don't think I can work with him."

"Listen, you're our friend. There was no way we were gonna leave you alone. If this Gibbs guy is that bad, Nic, come home to New York."

"Honestly, I don't know."

"You at least have to re-evaluate your situation."

Nicole broke a smile when the elevator stopped and she stepped out onto the main floor and went outside, "I think your right. I just have to say I miss you guys. And I don't know what I would do with out ya."

"We're always here for you. No matter what you need. Even if it's just to vent your frustrations."

"Thanks, listen say 'hi' to the rest of them for me. I have some paper work to do then go to the hotel, and think this over." Nicole sighed, she even almost a week later was still staying in a hotel.

"I will. Take care of yourself, Nicole."

"Thanks, you too." She said and hung up her cell phone. Sighing she leaned against the wall of the NCIS building. What was she going to do? She put her cell phone in her pocket and ran her fingers through her hair. NCIS just wasn't what she thought it was going to be. She felt like she was being torn between to places. NY or here? The confrontation is a tense one. She wasn't even sure she made the right decision going to NCIS – after all Gibbs never even said anything to her, he just left.

She left out another heavy sigh, and looked up at the sky. The buildings didn't seem to tower up to the sky like it did in New York. But as she looked out, it seemed much closer to New York and it felt so near. Maybe she was supposed to go back to New York. But she racked her brain to a solution to it all.

"Nicole?" Jen asked walking out of the building, "You okay?"

Nicole looked over at Jen, "Yeah; I think."

Jen tilted her head, "Are you sure?"

"I don't know."

She smiled at Nicole, "It takes a while to get used to it here."

The conflicting thoughts came back to Nicole, "How do you deal with him?" she asked regarding Gibbs.

"You get used to it," Jen said then let out a laugh, "He can be a real bastard at times."

Nicole nodded, "I know what you mean. It's…"

"It's what?"

"Never mind. I got some paper work to finish, I guess… I'll see you tomorrow." Nicole said and stood up from the wall. Jen nodded and walked away.

/Welcome To Her Nightmare/

Nicole made her way back to the bullpen; Gibbs wasn't even there. She sighed as she sat down at her desk. To finish up the last of her paperwork for the night – she couldn't help but think. What really drew her here to NCIS? She knew right away that it was Gibbs.

But it sort of felt like a nightmare, she felt like breaking down, or laughing or screaming. She wasn't sure whether or not to go back to New York. She didn't feel right at home here. Though she did feel like she did sort of belong.

It felt like she was passing her time away here at NCIS. She knew that in New York that to the left and to the right, that buildings would be towering to the sky. She smiled as she thought about the city, which brought her mind back to Munch and the rest.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Gibbs walked up to her desk, "Why are you still here?" he asked, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Finishing paperwork, then I was going to go to my hotel." Nicole answered looking up at him, "Plus I was thinking."

Gibbs looked at her, "Go home." He stated walking over to his desk sitting down.

"I don't have a home, Gibbs. I am living in a hotel right now." Nicole answered.

Gibbs looked up at her, "Then get a newspaper and find a place."

"What if I don't want to?" Nicole asked.

**TBC…**


	12. Homeward Bound

**Chapter 12 – Homeward Bound**

Gibbs looked at her, "Go home." He stated coldly, in his normal tone.

Nicole sighed and got up, "I'll see you tomorrow." She stated and left NCIS.

/Homeward Bound/

Gibbs sighed; it was almost time to start a new day. Another day without his wife and daughter. Another day try and keep going. He wasn't sure just what this day was going to bring him, but he knew it would be anything but easy. Let alone was Nicole making it easy for him. He didn't remember her acting like this at NY SVU. But that could have been because that was then and this was now.

/Homeward Bound/

Nicole was entangled in the hotel blankets as she woke up to a ringing cell phone. Sighing she snatched it off of the end table and answered it with out looking at the call display, "Whoever this is, has a death wish. What is it?"

"Hello to you too." A familiar voice answered.

Nicole yawned as it hit her who it was. Fin. She looked at the clock, "You know it's a little early to be calling, Fin."

"Sorry about that. I talked to Munch and just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Living in a hotel, and wanting to kick my new boss in the nuts. How about you?"

"I'm doing better than that. So, you're new boss is that bad, huh?"

Nicole laid on her back, "Well, if you remember how Gibbs was there, he seemed tame."

"Yeah, I remember him. You telling me he's gotten worse since then?" Fin asked.

"He makes Cregan on a rampage look like a sunny day in Central Park." Nicole explained.

"Shit! That's pretty bad. I've seen Cragen on a rampage. He's not someone to mess with."

Nicole laughed, "I rather see Cragen on a rampage then face Gibbs on a normal day, right now."

"Sounds like you're having doubts about your new gig."

Nicole nodded, "Your right. Honestly I am."

"What are you gonna do about them?"

She sighed, "I… I have no idea. I don't even know how to deal with Gibbs right now, let alone my doubts, Fin."

"I don't think anyone can really 'deal' with him. He seemed pretty intense when he was here in New York."

Fin was right, she knew it. Even a broken clock was right twice a day. "He was nice then. Don't get me wrong. He has a team here that calls him 'boss'. And he slaps them in the back of the head."

"You know, I have to tell Cragen I appreciate him more." Fin said with a slight chuckle.

She could help but laugh, "Yeah. I would tell him that. At least he doesn't go around slapping people up side the head."

"It would only happen once. But Cragen's a decent guy and he respects his detectives."

She understood, and missed that fact, "So true." She sighed, "Something I miss about New York is…" she thought for a second, "Work."

"It's not my place to say this, but you should come back. We all miss you here."

She felt tears forming in her eyes. She did miss them deeply. They were her family. And she had words of encouragement. "I've been debating it whether or not to come back. And… I think your right Fin."

"If you have doubts about staying there, it's probably not where you should be."

"Have I told you, how smart you are?" she laughed.

"You're not the first."

Nicole thought for a moment, and couldn't help but wonder. What had she missed since she left, "Okay, I believe that. So what have I missed since I left?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know if Olivia told you, or if you even talked to her, but she and Elliot split as partners. Which came at a hell of a time because he just split with his wife. Munch on the other hand, he's the same guy you remember. And me, I've recently had some trouble with my son. So, yeah, a lot of things have gone down."

Nicole's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe her ears. And didn't know what to say. Her eyes were wide open and she was awake as ever, "Jesus Christ." Was all she could get out at first, "Liv, said nothing when we talked yesterday about that, but, how's your son?"

"He got into some trouble looking out for his half-brother Darius but we straightened everything out."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god. So everything between you and him is okay now right?"

"For the most part. He's a good kid."

"Your right he is. So what is this thing between Elliot and Olivia?"

"They let they're personal relationship get ahead of their jobs and you know Elliot, the job ahead of all else. Probably why he's separated from Cathy, but don't tell him I said that. Anyway, Olivia marched into Cragen's office and asked for a new partner. Cragen transferred her."

"Wow. Any chance that they will be partners again?" She didn't want to feel like she was asking too much. But she missed being there.

"I'm optimistic. They've been getting along a lot better lately."

She smiled, she could swear she could hear him smiling, obviously they did miss talking to each other, "I'm with you on that."

"Don't worry. I think they just need some time away from each other for awhile."

She thought for a second, "Most likely. But listen, I think I'm going to come back to New York." She said but she just wasn't sure how Gibbs was going to take it when she decided to tell him that. It kind of made her stomach churn thinking of telling Gibbs.

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time."

"I think it'll be the best decision I've made in a long time."

"You always have a place here. That's for sure."

"So I have been told."

"Of course you have. We all miss you around here."

She knew if she said anything that it would be blatantly obvious that she had tears. But she knew that she would answer, "And I miss you guys the same."

"I know. You never should have left. This is your home."

She sniffed back the tears, "I made a huge mistake, I know I did."

"Well, that's why they're mistakes, we learn from them." He answered softly.

God, she missed them more then ever now, "Thanks, and I think I learned big time. Listen to you guys more often."

"See, you're learning already."

She laughed, "Smartass."

"There you go. Some thing's never change."

"No shit. Your still a smartass and always will be, Fin!" She said getting out of bed looking at the clock; it was almost time to go to work. But she really didn't want to go to work. NCIS wasn't her work.

"So, do I really have something to look forward to now?"

"Depends."

"Oh yeah, on what?"

"Whether or not I can grow balls enough to talk to Gibbs."

"I'm not worried than. You always were tough." He answered.

She walked over and grabbed some of her clothes out of her suitcase, and she still couldn't figure out what the hell she was thinking coming here. But then again, like Fin said, she just made a mistake, "And getting shot doesn't count, now does it?" she asked pulling off her shorts to put on her jeans.

"Hey, anyone who bounces back from something like that is tough. I know from experience."

She nodded, and tried to take off her shirt to put on a clean one, "True. Oh wise one." She said letting her sarcasm come out.

"But don't let it go to your head. Bouncing back from a gunshot wound doesn't mean you're suddenly invincible."

"No but some times I do wonder about you."

"I've gotten past doing stupid things."

She laughed as she brushed her hair, "Now I don't believe that."

"Okay, you got me there. I'll still be the first to go running into a dangerous situation." He admitted.

She nodded as she grabbed her gun and badge and headed towards the door, "See I knew it. And you have to admit, I used to right by your side every time." She said closing the door, and making her way down the hall.

"Yeah. That's why I was disappointed when you left. But you coming back will make up for it."

Nicole frowned as she pushed for the elevator, "Why didn't you tell me that you didn't want to go?"

"Would that have stopped you?" he asked.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside, as she pushed the M button for the main floor she answered, "It would have defiantly made me think twice."

"If I had of known that, I would have said something. It's just you were determined about leaving. I didn't want to be the one to stop you."

She silently prayed that he did stop her, "You know, this talk of ours made me decided to grow balls and tell Gibbs that I am coming back. I just hope I have the guts."

"I know you can do it. That is, if you're the same woman who left here."

"You make that call."

"If this conversation is any consolation, you're still the same Nicole that I know and love."

"Well then I promise I will talk to my 'boss'."

"And I'll look forward to your return."

"Well, just don't tell the rest cause I don't know how this will go over." She answered as the elevator dung and she walked out to the main floor and headed to her rental car. This had to have been the most expensive mistake she had made.

"The secrets safe with me. I won't tell anyone."

"Well, your still the same Fin to me," She laughed as she walked to her rental car.

"I don't intend to change anytime soon. But I'm sorry I woke you."

"Ah don't worry about it. It's been the best wake up call." She said beeping her car, shutting off the car alarm.

"Glad I could be of service then."

She unlocked the car, got in and started it up, "Better then the hotel."

"I believe that."

She started up the car; "You don't have a raspy voice like the chick did yesterday."

She heard Fin laugh, "That's because I take care of myself."

"You do. I know you, remember?" she said pulling out of the lot and headed to NCIS. It was time to face her boss, and tell him she was leaving.

"Yeah, just like I know you. You'll do fine today. I have complete faith in you."

"Now that scares me," She laughed.

"You, scared, now that's hard to believe."

"You don't have a boss that is like Cragen on a rampage. And don't say anything about me going head to head with him."

"Okay, my mouth's shut."

She shook her head; she hated the fact that NCIS was so close to her hotel. And she was almost there, "Now," she took a deep breath, "I'm almost at work. And I think Gibbs is already there. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck. And take care of yourself."

"Long as I don't get shot, I will be fine. And I will remember to duck fast around Gibbs."

"He smacks you in the head, send him my way, he'll never hit anyone again."

"I'll remember that. Thanks again, Fin. And you take good care of yourself and the group."

"I will. It was good talking to you."

"And you too. If I make it out alive, I cant wait to get back." She said with a smile pulling into NCIS.

"You will and I'll see you soon."

She hung up the phone and made her way to NCIS. With the encouraging words of Fin. She knew that she was going to talk to Gibbs. She was sick and tired of being away from her home. And who she considered family.

/Homeward Bound/

She walked into NCIS. Expecting to see Gibbs. But only Tony, was there, she stopped at Tony's desk and looked at him, "Have you seen Gibbs?" she asked, she was a woman on a mission.

Tony looked up, and pointed above and behind himself. She looked where he was pointing and saw Gibbs walking down the stairs. She walked over to him and stopped him in his tracks; "We need to talk." She stated.

Gibbs glared at her, "Elevator." He said and moved around her and started towards the elevator. Nicole followed.

Once they entered the elevator Gibbs pulled the emergency power switch and looked at her, "What is so damn important?" he asked.

"Look, I have decided. About what you said. 'Find one.' And I have. New York. I'm leaving." She stated. Leaving no room for argument.

"You moved her, Special Agent. And now you're moving back?" Gibbs asked looking down at her.

"I'm not your special agent." She said pulling off her badge and gun and handing it to him, "Keep em." She added and went to put the power back to the elevator.

Gibbs hand stopped hers, "Wait a minute, Nicole."

Nicole looked at him and pulled her hand away, "What?"

"I said you had a job here. You took it. Why the change?" he asked.

She looked at him, "Because, you have turned into a self proclaimed bastard."

"I've heard that before." He answered.

She shook her head, "No, Gibbs. Worse then when you came to New York. And like you did, I am heading back. At least I told you." She said, and went to pull the switch. But he stopped her again.

/Homeward Bound/

Ziva and McGee walked up to the elevator to head to the bullpen. When they hit the button to call it, it didn't move. Ziva turned to McGee, "Elevator's stuck again."

**TBC…**


	13. Peace Of Mind

_Author note: Okay, long chapter. Very long. I got on a roll and didn't know how to add it. Don't worry there will be more NCIS._

_MidnightCrime_

**Chapter 13 – Peace of Mind**

Gibbs looked at Nicole, "I told you what happened. I know I never called. But you seen how it is here. When would I have found the time."

"It's not about that. I'm not staying here. This isn't where I belong. The way the place is run, and the way you treat your team isn't how I want to work." She answered, she wasn't about to be pulled back in. Not when she didn't belong here, "I don't belong here. I'm gong to pack up my stuff and go back to New York."

"You don't have a place there." Gibbs tried to point out.

"And I do here? I'm living in a God damn hotel, Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed, he knew he was going to get no where with her, "You cant just walk back here, when you feel like it." Gibbs stated.

Nicole looked at him and flipped the switch, "And I wont be walking back here." She said as she waited for the doors to open. When they did she walked out with out her badge and gun. And went straight for her desk.

Tony looked up and watched as Nicole marched to her desk and grabbed what little she had there and threw them in her backpack that was at the desk. She looked at Tony, "Nice working with you." She said and made her way to the elevator.

When she got there the doors opened up and she almost walked right into Ziva and McGee. Ziva stopped her, "What the hell?"

Nicole looked at Ziva and McGee, "It was nice working with you two." She stated and went into the elevator.

Ziva walked up to Tony's desk, "What the hell did you do to her?" she asked.

"Me!" Tony asked, "I didn't do a thing."

"He didn't." Gibbs stated, "Nicole said she wanted to go back to New York."

"And you let her?" Ziva asked.

Just then the phone rang on Tony's desk, "DiNozzo… yeah… I'll tell him." He said and hung up and looked at Gibbs, "That was about Nicole."

"And your point, DiNozzo." Gibbs asked glaring at him.

"My point is boss, that the director wants to see you." Tony answered.

"Why?"

Tony shrugged, "Because the director said she wants to see you."

/Peace of Mind/

Nicole was packing her things in the hotel room. The conversation between her and Gibbs running through her mind; it was obvious that he didn't want her to leave. But it was too late to turn back. She turned and looked out the window. She didn't mind it here, but it was no where near like New York. And the case she worked with Gibbs wasn't that bad. It was like old times back in New York. But it wasn't her team she was working with. And there was no turning back now. She was just about to close her suitcase and make a phone call to the airport to book a ticket for New York, when her cell phone rang.

Picking up her cell phone she looked at the call display, and knew right away that it was Elliot. It didn't surprise her, only because he was the last one that she hadn't talked to, "Hello?"

"Hey, Nic, how's it going?" Elliot asked.

She smiled, it was great to hear his voice, "Been better, how about you?" She said, reminding herself that she agreed with Fin that she wouldn't tell Elliot that she knew about him and his wife and Olivia.

"Things haven't been so great. Actually, everthing's been going to hell."

She could tell that much, just from his voice, "You want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Cathy I split up. And on top of that, my partnership with Liv is ruined."

She knew that story from Fin, but it hurt more to hear it from Elliot. She could hear the pain in his voice, "Elliot… I don't know what to say. I know you and Liv will be partners again. And that you and Cathy will get back together."

"No, Cathy filed for divorce. As for Liv, I don't know. She transferred out of SVU."

She sighed, and sat down on the bed, "Elliot, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" she was actually a loss for words.

"No need to be. I didn't call to bum you out. I called to see how you're doing."

She smiled, now there was the old Elliot she knew, "That's all right. I'm here for people to vent at." She laughed, "Actually things have turned to the bright side."

"Oh yeah, you want to share?"

"Actually, it's a surprise."

"Come on, Nic, you know I hate surprises."

She couldn't help but laugh, "I know, but I think this one your not going to hate. Trust me, Elliot."

"Trust. That's something we've always had."

She nodded, "And always will."

"Yeah, you mind telling me why you ever left?"

She thought for a second, falling back on the bed. She still didn't truly know why she left. But she had to give some form of an answer, "I think I needed a change. But, honestly. I still don't know."

"Yeah, well, New York can be pretty overwhelming at times. Believe me I know, I've lived here my whole life."

"True. Remember when I moved there from Dallas. And transferred to SVU."

"How could I forget. Cowboy boots, a southern accent, I didn't think you would fit in at all."

Nicole laughed, "God, I couldn't believe I fit in. Let alone who far I've come."

"Yeah, you have come a long way. Just wish you had of stayed around longer than you did."

She wanted to blurt it out right there that she was coming home. But she wanted it to be a surprise. And she had no come back for that, "Well," she tried, but nothing would come.

"Well, what?"

She was speechless, trying to hold back her plan, "I… I don't know what to say Elliot."

"Okay, but that just makes me believe you're hiding something."

"See, you're too smart for me."

"No, I'm just a damn good detective."

She nodded, "You are. And I cant hid things from you as good as I should be able too."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I've been a detective for a long time. It's my nature to read people. Even if I can't see their faces."

She laughed, "Well, either that or you have a people watching me."

"Never know. Big brother's always watching."

"Then you would know the surprise then, wouldn't you, Elliot?"

"Maybe I do and just don't want to hurt your feelings of having it ruined."

Now that did get her attention. What did he know that she did, "All right, what do you know that I don't?"

"First off, I know you're not happy there. And secondly, I think you should come back. Other than that, I don't know anything."

She couldn't believe it, "Wow. Well, I have talked to Gibbs about it here, and well like I told Fin, he's like Cregan on a rampage, now. Without being mad."

"I remember Gibbs and truth be told, he doesn't intimidate me one bit. And you shouldn't let him intimidate you either. The Nic I knew back here wouldn't."

He was right, little did he know that she went head to head with Gibbs little over a half-hour ago, "Your right, and I don't. But some times he is a little scary. He's worse now then he was then."

"Guess it's me then. He just doesn't scare me."

"Um, Elliot. Picture Cregan as a mass murder on a rampage. And you got Gibbs in a good mood."

"If I can handle Cragen in any state, I think I can handle Gibbs. I'm just not easily intimidated by people."

She smiled, "Maybe you could come down here, and handle him." Wait, did she really want to say that? Knowing Elliot he just might.

"Gladly. I'll put him in his place."

She knew it! He was going to agree to it, "That would be a sight to behold. But like I said, he is not easy to go head to head with. I just did that before going to my hotel."

"I've gone head to head with worse, Nic. Believe me, I'll gladly come down there and help you out." Elliot said sincerely.

She knew it. It was the same old Elliot; just he had it a little rough. But she wasn't about to let him come down here, when she was going to head back there "If I can deal with you, no offence I think I can deal with Gibbs. But thanks anyways. By the way, I heard those horror stories."

"What horror stories are they?"

"What can I say, Elliot. They are horror stories. Well the ones I have been told."

"I need to know the stories you're referring to..."

"Oh, where do I being?"

"We work Special Victims. What do you expect?"

She nodded, "Point taken."

"I heard you just finished a case of déjà vu."

She pushed herself off of the bed into a sitting position, and crossed her legs, "I did. Brianna case. Which turned out almost the same way." She felt like adding on to that saying that it was the first and last case for NCIS with her.

"Sick freaks. Well, you know what I think about pedophiles." Elliot said, with hatred in his voice. He absolutely hated pedophiles.

"You and me both have the same feeling about them, Elliot." She answered. God, she missed them all and she couldn't wait to get to New York.

"I know. That's why I miss having you around."

Her mind screamed at her to tell him she was coming back, but she held it back saying that it would be a good surprise, "Well, I miss you around here too. Just remember that I have a surprise, and I don't think you'll hate me for it. Like your last birthday."

"Don't remind me about my last birthday, please. But I've gotten past that and I'm ready to forgive you now."

She laughed, "You know, I was so glad I wasn't in a interrogation room with you. I don't think I have ever seen you so mad at me before."

"I should have told you that I hate surprises. So, I guess I can't really blame you."

"Eh, what can I say. I learn the hard way. True?"

"Yeah, why is that? You never could do things the easy way, could you?"

"Now, Elliot, where is the fun in going the easy way?"

"Yeah, point taken. I never take the easy way myself."

She nodded, and stood up and started to pace the room, "That's why we work so well together."

"Right. Which still makes me wonder why you left."

She felt guilt rise within her, "Like I told Fin, John and Liv. I made a mistake."

"Well, mistakes can easily be changed. That's why there mistakes. We learn from them."

She shook her head; "I lost count how many times I've heard that."

"Let me guess, only every time you talk to one of us?" Elliot asked.

"Smart man."

"Naw, like I said, damn good detective."

"And smarts. Don't forget that, Elliot. I didn't get this far with out learning from you. Remember that."

"Thanks for saying so. I guess we all should have been more vocal about you leaving. We never should have let you go."

Ah déjà vu, Nicole thought. She was just about to answer when a knocking came from her door; "Can you hold on, Elliot. Someone is at the door."

"Sure thing." Elliot answered.

Nicole put the phone to her shoulder and answered the door, "Gibbs. What the heck are you doing here?" Nicole asked.

Gibbs stood at the door, "I thought, at least this time I could actually say good-bye."

"Well, this is a change. You never did last time." Nicole answered, still holding the phone to her shoulder.

Gibbs let out a sigh, "Like I said, I'm sorry for that. But if your going back to New York. I figured I would at least say good bye this time."

Nicole looked at Gibbs then at the floor, then back again, "Well thanks. It's a change I will give you that much credit." She said then looked at him, "I guess this is good-bye then."

Gibbs nodded, "All right then. Good-bye." He said then turned away.

Nicole put the phone back up to her head, as she closed the door, "Back." She said into the cell phone.

"You're coming back to New York?" Elliot asked.

Nicole mentally kicked herself, and cursed Gibbs at the same time; "Guess my little surprise is out the window then."

"You're really coming back? This isn't some kind of joke, is it?"

She shook her head, wishing she were already there, "Elliot, it isn't. I thought about it. I can't handle it here."

"I knew you were hiding something. But you're right, that's one surprise I would've loved." Elliot said, happily.

She couldn't believe the smile on her face, the first one in days. "Like you said, you're a good damn detective. But I also worked with you. And I knew that was one you would love."

"Well, at least I have one thing to look forward too. We need someone to breathe some life back into SVU." He answered.

Nicole thought for a second, "Elliot, just what has happened since I left?" she frowned. Plus got a little worried. She knew what Fin has told her, but sometimes it was good to get two versions of it.

"Everything's been going to hell. I mean it has to be for Olivia to leave. That and we both know the cases aren't getting any better."

She felt a knot in her throat, "Elliot, I promise. I will get there as soon as I can." She didn't know what else to say.

"I can't wait to see you, Nic."

She couldn't believe what a mistake she had made. This might have never happened if she left, "If I could teleport I would. And I can't wait to see you guys. God, I've miss you."

"We've missed you, too."

Nicole wiped the tears that were forming away, "Hopefully things will get better when I get back."

"I'm sure they will. New York is where you belong."

She smiled, "Home sweet home." She laughed.

"You said it. Home is where the heart is and I believe New York is where your heart has always been. If it wasn't you wouldn't be coming back here."

He was right to the point; "You said it. I didn't."

"I should have said it a long time ago."

"And I should have never left."

"Yeah, but the point is, you're coming back now. That's all that matters."

"So true. It is all that matters. But in order to come back I have to get a plane ticket. This has been an expensive mistake," she said with a laugh.

"See and now you've learned from it. Next time you make a mistake, make a much less expensive one."

"Good idea."

"All my ideas are."

She laughed, "Sometimes I wonder. But you're right, as normal."

"You should know by now, I'm always right, too."

"Maybe I should close my mouth, before I inflate that ego of yours too much."

"Too late. My ego's always inflated. I do that to myself."

She laughed again, "Elliot, I'm not going to comment on that one."

"Now there you go, you just had a good idea yourself."

"You know, sometimes I wonder about you."

"Don't do that. It's not good for your health."

She raised an eyebrow, as she checked to make sure she had everything, "Now, why are you concerned about my health? I'm fine."

"I hope so."

"Last time I checked, I had all ten fingers and toes."

"Good. At least we're getting you back in one piece."

"I've kinda got attached to having myself in one piece."

"I think we all have. Although we've both had some close calls."

She nodded, "That's an understatement."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

"But like you told me, it comes with the job."

"Yeah, we all have to know the risks. That's if we wanna keep doing what we're doing."

"Well, you know me. And you know that what I do is my life." She answered sitting back down on the bed.

"Yeah, the job is my life, too. I think that's where I screwed up."

"Listen, Elliot. You didn't do anything wrong. You do a lot of good in this world. And we deal with a lot of things, that most people wouldn't dream of."

"You know, you're right, but I should have spent more time at home."

"You remember that one case you and me worked on. Where I didn't go home for five days?" She asked, but before he could answer she went on, "You spent more time with Cathy then I did at home."

"I just wish she would remember things like that. I can't believe things have turned out like this."

She could hear the pain in his voice, she looked for a way to cheer him up, "Remember what you told me when I first came to SVU?"

"Not off the top of my head, no."

She smiled, "Well I can tell you it wasn't: 'Watch out' when that guy pulled a gun on us on my first case there."

"I'll never forget about that. Our first case was dramatic wasn't it?" Elliot asked.

She nodded, "It was. But as we walked up to the house, I will never forget what you told me. You told me; 'expect the unexpected.'."

"I said that? Good advice."

Nicole laughed, "You did. And I will never forget it."

"Good because in this line of work, it's true."

"More then true. The cases we've worked on, I would have never thought someone could do to another person."

"I know, there's a lot of sick people in the world. And sadly enough, a lot of them live in New York."

Now was her shot to get him to think positive, as she grabbed her suitcase. One thing she was glad for is that she only packed what she needed, the rest was in a storage place in New York. Only because she figured that she would get a place and then go back and get it. She was going to go the airport and get a ticket there. She wasn't about to let Elliot off the phone. They hadn't talked like this in a long time. She opened the door and answered, "And just think of it this way. Every day we work. We take one more off the streets."

"True. But then there's also always another one to take his place."

"Well if I can't get you to think positive in that aspect. Think of it this way, we'll never be out of a job." She said closing the door and making her way to the elevator. For the second time that day.

"You're right about that. And what would we be like without our jobs?"

She thought for a second, she had no idea what she would do with out her job. It was all she knew, "You know, I never thought of it that way. I have no idea where I would be." She said waiting for the elevator.

"Probably teaching at some college somewhere, Professor Green." He answered, with a slight laugh.

"Um… that's kinda creepy to hear. Me teaching someone, something." She laughed as the elevator doors opened, and she walked in.

"You're right. That is a scary thought."

"I don't need to corrupt any more minds then I have."

"Well, I know four minds you've corrupted. We can't stop thinking about you."

She let out a laugh, "That wasn't my fault." She blushed, "Well not intentionally, anyways."

"You keep telling yourself that. Meanwhile, you got four detectives here who can't wait to have you back."

She smiled, "I do feel loved you know that."

"Well, that's good because you are."

She now just wanted to run all the way back to New York. And it seemed that the elevator wouldn't go fast enough, "Now I know."

"Sorry, we never told you sooner."

"There's no need for sorry's."

"Okay, I take it back then."

She shook her head, "No need to do that either." She said and then thanked god that the door opened. She picked up the suitcase and made it to the desk to do that paper work and pay for her room.

"Okay, then I'll just sit here like a good little boy and wait for your return."

"Elliot!" she said then laughed as she handed over her credit card.

"What?"

She signed her name and such, "I cant picture you just sitting around."

"That's because when you were here, I was always on the go."

She took her card back from the woman, "Thanks." She said to her then picked her suitcase up and turned her attention back to Elliot, "You know, I can't remember the last time we talked like this. Cause you never sat down longer then to fill out your T4s."

"Who says I'm sitting now?" Elliot asked.

Nicole walked out side the hotel, and saw Ziva standing there, "I don't have my people watching you." She said as she stopped and looked at Ziva.

"Good to know. At least now I can lounge around in my underwear then."

She laughed, "Elliot Stabler! Now, now." She said as she set her suitcase down and waited to Ziva to walk over.

"Come on, tell me you don't think about me in my underwear?"

Nicole couldn't help but laugh more, "I have musta missed something at SVU. Are you sure you didn't get hit over the head?" she said watching Ziva walk over.

"No, just got a lot more privacy at home now. I can ever use the bathroom with the door opened."

"Nicole can I talk to you?" Ziva asked.

Nicole looked at Ziva and held up a finger, "Elliot, you may be one of my best friends, but I don't want to picture you like that."

"Really? And to think I got my hopes up for nothing."

"Hey, hey now. Be nice." Nicole smiled then went serious, "Hold on again okay?"

"No problem." Elliot answered.

Nicole put the phone to her shoulder once again. And turned to Ziva, "Ziva?"

"I wanted to talk to you about, what happened." Ziva answered.

Nicole frowned, "What about?"

**TBC…**


	14. Fly By Night

**Chapter 14 – Fly by Night**

"About Gibbs." Ziva answered, "You weren't here when I was under investigation for a guy that died in the elevator."

"What's your point Ziva?" Nicole asked, holding the phone still to her shoulder.

Ziva sighed, "My point is, detective. That you shouldn't have decided to leave; he is a good leader."

"I decided to leave, to go back where I belong. There is no changing that." Nicole answered.

"All I am saying, is that you are missing out on something large."

"Something big. Is what you mean, and no I'm not."

"Just remember, don't consider this a mistake."

"I already have." Nicole said and turned around and picked up her suitcase and put the phone back to her ear, "Now where were we?" she asked Elliot.

"Me in my underwear." Elliot answered.

Nicole shook her head, "Are you sure you didn't land on your head, while I was gone?"

"No, no head trauma. So, what did that woman say about Gibbs? He's a good leader?"

Nicole walked up to where she parked the rental car and for the third time that day she turned off the car alarm and unlocked the doors, "That was Ziva David. She was an Israeli person or something like that. Well anyways, she said that Gibbs was a good leader."

"Was she dropped on her head?"

Nicole put the suitcase in the back of the car and went to the drive's seat, "No, but I did hear at one point she killed her half brother who was an Israeli terrorist that tired to kill Gibbs. Don't get me wrong, I do like Ziva. But she was an Israeli assassin."

"An assassin? You gotta be kidding me?" Elliot asked, shocked.

She started the car and shook her head, "No. But I have to say. She has been interesting to work with. And when she get's our saying wrong."

"I should say so. Even I've never worked side by side with an assassin."

"It's something I will never forget."

"No shit. It's not something anyone would ever forget."

She laughed, "Hey, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm on my way to work now, actually."

"Ah, New York traffic jam, I take it," she smiled, stopping at a red light, "We'll I'm busy trying to remember how to get to the airport."

"Airport? At least I know to expect you soon, then."

"Well, only you and Fin know I'm on my way back home. But I don't have a ticket yet."

"Wait, Fin knew you were coming back and he never told us? Munch is not gonna like that."

"Whoa. Wait just a minute, Elliot. I told Fin not to tell anyone. Because I hadn't told Gibbs yet – Fin called me this morning." She said as the light turned green.

"Well, okay, but Munch is still not gonna like it. Neither is Olivia for that matter." Elliot answered serious.

Nicole sighed, "What do you want me to say? I wasn't sure how Gibbs was going to take it. Let alone if he was going to smack me in the back of the head."

"Forget Gibbs. He doesn't have a choice if you don't want to work there anymore. As for smacking you in the back of the head, he would only get away with it once."

She smiled, "Well, I guess, your right. Don't let Munch and Olivia kill, Fin for knowing ahead of time. For me?"

"You have my word."

She let a sigh of relief pass her lips, "Good, means I will see you all in one piece I hope."

"Well, now that I can't promise. You never know what'll happen between now and when you get back home," Elliot answered.

"Gesh, please don't jinks it, Elliot."

"Sorry, but you know it's true."

She nodded, "I know, all to well. But I like to think positive. Call it the redneck in me if you want." She said with a laugh.

"That sounds like a country song: The Redneck in me."

"Well, it's not. I can tell you that. But there is redneck songs."

"Well, you'd be the person to know that."

She laughed, she hadn't laughed like this in a long time, "You know…" she started, "I think I just got lost."

"Damn driver's on their cell phones."

"Hey, be nice. I don't know this city."

"If I remember correctly, you got lost when you first came to New York to. And on your way to a crime scene."

She let out another laugh, "Funny. New York has over 8 million people. And I was from Dallas, and new to the city."

"Yeah, well, it's not a very comforting thing when a cop has to stop and ask for directions to a crime scene."

"Oo, Elliot. That was low. And you didn't give the best of directions either."

"How hard is it to find Central Park?"

"I didn't know where it was okay!" she laughed, "Uh, do I turn here?"

"Why are you asking me?"

She shrugged, "Cause you know everything." So she decided to turn.

"Where are you right now?"

"I was just on the corner of walk and don't walk."

"Okay, make a left there."

She let out a sigh, then a laugh, "I knew you were going to say that so I took a right."

"Fine then. Why ask, if you're not gonna take my advice?"

"Cause it took me a year to understand your directions."

"So, I wouldn't make a good tour guide. Sue me."

She shook her head, and decided to follow the little signs that said Airport this way, "Actually you would, if you were driving."

"Have you come across the signs that have a picture of an airplane on them?"

"Yeah, I did." She laughed.

Elliot, slightly laughed, "Follow them. I'm betting that's the way to the airport."

"See you are good for something."

"Glad someone thinks so."

"Don't worry… holy shit!" Nicole almost screamed and slammed on the breaks.

"What the hell? Nic? Nic, are you okay?"

Nicole let out a breath she was holding, "Once I start breathing yeah."

"What the hell happened?" Elliot asked worried.

She tried to calm her breathing down, "Some moron almost merged right into the side of the car."

"Probably on his cell phone, not paying attention."

"What's with you and people on cell phones. We're both driving talking on a cell." She said and started her way back again.

"I said I was on my way to work. I never said I was driving. You just assumed I was."

"Well, I heard a vehicle in the back ground. Sue me."

"It's called traffic. New York is after all one big traffic jam."

She felt corrected, "Okay, so you got a point there. And I'm following the yellow brick road home," She replied.

"And we'll be waiting for you at the end of it, Dorothy."

She smiled, "Well I have one problem with that." She answered, "I don't have Toto, and I am missing my ruby red slippers."

"I'll be on the look-out for the wicked witch of the Upper East Side."

Nicole laughed, "All I need now are the tin man dude, the lion with out a heart."

"Well if you ever find them, pay no attention to the man behind the curtain."

She laughed, "Oh god, I can't wait to get back."

"Feeling's mutual, Nic."

"So true." Nicole answered, "Uh. I still haven't found this airport."

"You see a giant building with big planes coming and going? Maybe ahead of you? Or behind you because you more than likely passed it."

She looked in the rearview mirror; "Aw shit. Why do I feel like I'm looking for my first crime scene, at Strawberry Fields in Central Park."

"I think you need a map."

"No. I ain't 'bout to spend any more money then I have to here. I already damn near maxed out my credit card." She said getting frustrated.

"It's a map. Not a diamond necklace."

She almost choked on her words, "Elliot, I rented a hotel while I was here, a car, plus had to pay for food. I'm a little maxed out. And I just wanna get out of here, hey there's a turn off, I can turn around!"

"Make sure it's the right one."

She pulled on to the off ramp, "Well if it isn't I'm a little hooped now ain't I?" he southern accent came out a little. But she was glad that it didn't come out that often.

"You're a little what?"

"Hooped as in, a little screwed."

"I'm never gonna get used to those southern terms."

"Aw, but you love them."

"Yeah, too bad I don't understand them all." Elliot answered.

She laughed, "Well just be glad I know some sense of direction. I'm turned around and heading to the airport now."

"Glad to hear that. At least I got you on the right path now."

"Glad, I'm elated!"

"Okay, don't lose your focus. Get to that damn airport." Elliot shot back.

Nicole laughed, and turned off where she was supposed too, "Calm down, I turned off where I think I saw supposed too."

"You think? You better be sure."

"Are you still stuck in traffic?"

"No. I'm just about at the station now."

She laughed, "Well I see the big white buildin' with planes taking off, Elliot."

"Go toward the big white building."

"I am, I am. I ain't stupid." She laughed, "Wait, if you're at the station, that means… everyone is there."

"Can't put one past you. Although not everyone is here." He answered.

She thought for a second, calculating the time, "Its 7am here which means its 10 there."

"I know that. I can tell the time. But I was talking about..."

"About…?"

"Olivia"

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know."

She sighed, and pulled onto the next road that lead to the airport, "Elliot, don't worry about it. I have a feeling that you two will be partners in no time."

"Yeah, you never know what tomorrow will bring. You coming home is proof of that."

"Expect the unexpected." She countered.

"Good advice to live by."

"You were the one that told me it," she said as she tried to find a place to pull over in the airport to give the car back.

"Why do I keep forgetting that?" Elliot asked.

Nicole shrugged, "Cause it was a year ago?"

"Was it that long?"

"Why does it seem longer?" she asked, still driving around the parking lot.

"Actually, it does."

She laughed, "Well, all I can say right now. It's a bitch finding a parking spot."

"That's the airport for you. Doesn't matter what one you happen to be at."

"I know. It's not like I'm shopping."

"Yeah, you need money for that. Which I believe you were complaining about."

"Elliot, my bank account is almost empty. And my credit card is almost maxed out. I think I have enough just to get home," Nicole answered.

"Okay, relax. I'll help you out anyway I can. If you need it."

Nicole let out a sigh of relief, and found a parking spot, "I should have enough to get home, and get by tell the next pay check."

"Good. Now go get on that plane."

"Yes, I am heading there now."

"Finally. I thought you'd never get there."

Nicole smiled and got out of the car, "Well spread the news, I'm coming home," she said grabbing her suitcase.

"I'll make sure it's front page news."

She laughed, "I'm putting one foot in front of the other towards the building. I promise, I'll find some way to get there."

"Okay, just go."

"What you want me to run?"

"It would help, yeah."

"Okay, I'll call you back and tell you when I should be in New York." She said almost running now.

"Good plan."

"All right I'll talk to you then."

"Have a safe flight, Nic."

"I will," she said then hung up the phone.

/Fly by Night/

Gibbs sat at his desk; this was just great. He tried to wrap his mind around how this all went about. One case, was all she worked at NCIS before heading back to New York, he still tried to understand it. But then again, this was Gibbs. He couldn't understand it. Let alone did he think the rest of his team did.

Tony was sitting at his desk doing his paperwork. Of all the years he worked at NCIS, he never seen a new partner show up then leave after a case. Well, sure he did, but what he was thinking about was someone from his boss's team. It was different he would give that much credit.

Ziva was sitting at her desk. She tried. That was all she could say. She really liked Nicole, and wished that she had stayed at NCIS. But then again, she seen how Gibbs and her interacted. And it wasn't like anyone she seen Gibbs interact with. Other then Jen. But that in it's self was another story.

McGee on the other hand, didn't know what to think. He knew sure as hell that Gibbs was very good at intimidate people. But it didn't quite work for Nicole. And it was strange on how it did work. But he wasn't about to let himself start thinking about that.

**TBC…**


	15. World Stops Turning

**Chapter 15 – World Stops Turning**

Nicole was on her way, almost running towards the terminal. When she got there she slowed her pace and went to the ticket booth, "Welcome to American Airlines, how can I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"I need a ticket to New York." Nicole answered, setting her suitcase down.

"When will that be, ma'am?" the woman asked.

"The next flight would be nice." Nicole answered honestly.

The woman worked with the computer, "The next flight will depart at 12:00." The woman answered, "The ticket will be 145 dollars."

Nicole sighed and pulled out her credit card, "Here."

She filled out everything and found out when the plane will depart and arrive in New York. And once she got what she needed she decided to make a phone call.

She pulled out her cell phone to call Elliot to tell him that she would be back in New York around one in the afternoon. But when she called there was no answer. Sighing she thought of the next person that knew she was coming home. Who was Fin. She called him because she didn't know if Elliot had told the others, "Tutuola"

"Hey it's me." Nicole answered taking her ticket, from the ticket agent.

"Hey, me. What's going on?" Fin asked.

"Great, I just got the ticket home. I talked to Elliot who, well let's just say found out by accident, and ruined the surprise."

"So, Elliot knows now? Munch is gonna have a shit fit that we knew before him."

She laughed, "Just don't let him kill you. I know that he will have a shit fit, Fin."

"Once he sees you, he'll get over it."

She thought for a minute, "Is there something that I should know?"

"No, he just really misses you. But then we all do."

She sat down, and waited till the plane was going to be ready to board, "Feelings mutual. But don't worry, I just got a ticket and I should be home around one this afternoon."

"Need a ride from the airport?"

"That would be nice." She smiled, and then looked down at the ticket. She had about two hundred bucks to live on for two weeks.

"Cool. I'll be there."

She smiled, "I can't wait. But listen, tell the rest, so that no one gets hurt."

"No problem. I'll take Munch along and I'll make sure Liv knows."

"Sounds great. So where's Elliot?" She asked, "I just tired to call him and it went to voice mail."

"Interrogation. Just hope he keeps his temper in check this time around."

"Uh-oh. This time around?"

"Come on, Nic, you know what Elliot's like in the interrogation room."

"If he hasn't changed any. I'm always glad I'm not on the receiving end of that table."

"You don't need to be in interrogation these days to feel the brunt of his temper."

"Fin, he wasn't that bad when I talked to him."

"You also weren't here when my son got into that bit of trouble either."

She sighed, "But I wish I was. So I could help. I'm sorry I wasn't."

"Don't be. Everything's cool now."

"If you say so."

"Well, it is for me anyway. I really can't speak for everyone else."

"So I've heard. Well what you've said and Elliot."

"Elliot actually spilled his guts to you?"

"No not really. But, I know him."

"Wish I could say the same."

She shook her head, "Ah, you've known him longer then I have."

"You got me there."

"I am getting good." She laughed, "I just can't wait to get back."

"And we can't wait to have you back."

"You know, you sound like my dad the last time I talked to him." She laughed.

"You should go visit him."

Letting out a sigh she answered, "You remember what happened the last time I did."

"No."

She sighed, and felt like she was going to spill her guts, "We had a big fight, and he told me never to come back."

"I know he didn't mean that. You're his daughter, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

"I don't know. It was almost a year ago. And he still won't talk to me on the phone."

"It's his loss then."

"I guess so, it was all because I moved to New York, and he hated the fact that I joined SVU."

"I understand that. New York can be a scary city."

She nodded, "But it's home."

"For you and me, it's home. But to outsiders, it can be pretty scary."

She slightly laughed, "Point taken, it was pretty scary, at first."

"Yeah, but at least you got to carry a gun when you first came here."

"True. True."

"I know. Even Detroit isn't scary when you're carrying a sidearm." Fin answered.

"Long as it's loaded."

"Mine always is."

She nodded, "When I have mine it is. But right now I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because of right now I am a citizen."

"That is until you get home."

She nodded and looked up at the flight schedule, "And my plane should be here in a half hour."

"Have you got yourself checked in yet?"

She stood up; "I was just doing that."

"Yeah, it'll probably take the half hour just to get through security."

"You're most likely right," she answered.

"I always am."

She stood at the line up, "Are you taking lessons from Elliot again, Fin?"

"Actually, Elliot's been getting them from me."

She rose an eyebrow, "This is gonna be interesting. I've been gone little over a week. And it feels like 7 months."

"No kidding. You leave and everything goes to hell. That should tell you something."

"I take it I'm the redneck angel that keeps it all together?"

Fin laughed, "Redneck angel? Only you would come up with something like that."

She laughed as the line got shorter, "What can I say? I have a way with words."

"You always have. I gotta give you that."

She smiled, and set her suitcase on the security belt, "Well listen, I am almost ready to go through security."

"No problem. I'll see you later then."

"I look forward to it."

"Have a safe flight."

"I will," she said and hung up her cell phone.

Once she went through security she was on her way to the plane. It had just arrived and she was going to be headed home. But little did she know it wasn't going to go as smoothly as she thought it would.

/World Stops Turning/

Cregan was in his office, like he normally was. But what wasn't normal was he felt like something bad was going to happen. However he couldn't put his finger on it. It was strange, and he didn't like it. In all his years of work, he knew that this feeling was one not to be cherished.

In the bullpen of SVU Munch sat at his desk, and was debating on calling Nicole. He too had the same feeling. Just when he was trying to figure it out Fin walked up to him. Munch looked up at Fin; "You talk to Nicole lately?" Munch asked.

Fin looked at Munch, "Just did. She has a ticket and she's coming back."

Munch wasn't sure whether to smile or frown, "When did you find out she was coming home?"

"I talked to her about it this morning."

/World Stops Turning/

Gibbs was still sitting at his desk, working on paperwork. When he got a gut feeling. One that he hated. Something was screaming at him that he should have never let Nicole go back to New York. Not this day – something bad, something evil was going to happen. One that he couldn't stop.

**TBC…**


	16. Some Day

**Chapter 16 – Some Day**

Nicole got on her plane. It was due to arrive in New York at a little after one in the afternoon. She couldn't wait to get home. She looked over at the man sitting next to her. She always went by first impressions and gut feelings of people. The man that was sitting next to her looked Palestinian. And her gut feeling was anything but beautiful. If it could kill, she would have been dead as soon a she seen him.

The plane was now in the air. And it had not been in the air for too long before everything turned into hell. Nicole turned to the passenger who was sitting next to her. She frowned when she saw him pull out what looked like to be a bomb detonator. She knew right away that it was. She went to grab it from his hands when he pushed her back into the wall of the plane.

Not registering any pain, only because it was a life or death situation. For everyone on the plane -- not just herself. The Palestinian man screamed at her, in a foreign language, and tried to press the red button on the detonator. Nicole launched herself at the man and tried to grab it from him, but she had little success in that route.

She had no time to think. She was running on pure adrenaline. She needed to stop this man, before he brought the whole plane down. By now there were people trying to intervene when she finally yelled, "He's trying to set off a bomb!"

Mass chaos started on the plane. People were screaming, men were trying to help but there was no chance of them helping Nicole. She finally got the detonator away and had no choice but to snap the Palestinian's neck. She stood up out of breath, "Check for bombs in the overhead compartments. Now!" she yelled, as she picked up the detonator, and the button had been pressed. She threw it down where the dead Palestinian was.

About twenty men started checking the overhead compartments. At the back exit of the plane a man yelled at her, "We got one here!" he screamed.

Women and children screamed again, while they were on the plane phone with family and friends.

/Some Day/

"Breaking news," the reporter on CNN announced. Tony and the rest of the team turned to the TV that was in the bullpen, "A plane headed to New York from Washington D.C. was reported to have a bomb on it."

"Holy cow." Ziva announced.

Tony turned to her, "That's holy shit, Ziva."

"There has been reports that a female, has tried to take down the man that is responsible for the bomb." The reporter continued, "But that is all we know at the time."

"Nicole." Gibbs growled.

/Some Day/

Cregan turned to his TV when he heard the CNN reporter. And frowned. This is what his gut was telling him. At the door Fin and Munch were standing. Cregan looked at Fin, "Any word on Nicole?" he asked.

Fin shook his head, "But I know she is on a plane."

Munch's heart almost jumped out of his chest, "It couldn't be."

"What's going on?" Elliot asked walking up to them.

Cregan turned to Elliot; "A plane was just reported with a bomb on it. Heading from Washington D.C. to New York."

Elliot's face went from shocked to worry, "Shit."

/Some Day/

Nicole ran over to the man, and the airplane attendant name Robyne. Nicole looked at Robyne, "Get me something to cut these wires with, now!" she yelled.

The man turned to her; "You know what you're about to do?"

Nicole took a deep breath and looked at the bomb, "No, not really."

"Then why the hell are you doing this?" the man asked.

She looked at the bomb; it was time operated and was counting down the seconds. They had two minutes, left, "Look," she started, "I used to be a detective and a special agent. Get out of my way!"

The man backed off, and Robyne showed up with a steak knife, "I hope you know what you're doing." She said passing it to Nicole.

Nicole took a deep breath and thought of what her partners would do. But she couldn't think that far ahead. She decided red wire. When she cut it the time went faster, "Oh shit." She cursed, "C'mon be the right one." Nicole said as she cut the green one. The time stopped then went clear. The bomb was off.

"We got another one over here!" Another man yelled at Nicole.

"Great," Nicole said pushing her way through the crowd to get to the other bomb, "Out of my way!" she screamed as she got to the man, "Where is it?" she asked.

"Right here," the man said as he moved out of her way.

Nicole stood up on the seat to look at the bomb, "Should be the same as the other one."

"I hope your right," the man answered, as he held a breath.

She looked at the bomb, "Should be the green one." She said, the time said she had a minute to decide.

She put the knife up to the green one, and cut it. Holding her breath. She looked at the time and it started to go down faster, "Shit." She yelled and moved and cut the black one. It went down faster. Almost ready to scream she cut the red one. The time stopped at two seconds and went blank, "Phew! We're safe now!" she yelled.

/Some Day/

"Breaking news update." The CNN reporter started, "There were two bombs on the plane. A woman; who claims to have been a special agent and detective, stopped both of the bombs; the plane will be directed to New York. So far there has been no reports of casualties other then the one who tried to set off the bombs."

Gibbs looked at the TV and pulled out his cell phone, still having Nicole's number in it he tried to call her, but it didn't even ring it went right to voice mail. That was either proof that she was on that plane or that she had her cell phone off.

He knew it was a bad idea to let her go. But he exactly couldn't make her stay. He looked at Tony who was talking to Ziva, "I bet she was on that plane." Tony stated.

"Tony, if she was, it was her who stopped it." McGee answered.

Ziva looked at Tony; "She was determined to leave. And if she was on there, I know it was her that stopped it."

/Some Day/

Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin and Cregan were watching CNN for more information. Elliot was about to try Nicole's cell phone, but Fin already told them that she was boarding the plane when he talked to her. All five of them were worried that they might not see Nicole.

/Some Day/

Nicole let out a sigh of relief, "Any one find any more?" she yelled. Everyone shook their head and those who were still standing were facing her. Nicole heard one man yell as she was grabbed from behind and a knife put to her throat.

"Put it down," a woman stated coldly at Nicole.

Nicole dropped the knife that was in her hand. But wasn't going to stop there. She grabbed the woman's hand that was holding the knife and pulled it away and at the same time elbowed the woman in the gut.

**TBC…**


	17. Big Mistake

**Chapter 17 – Big Mistake**

Nicole tried to bring the woman down, not before getting a deep cut in her arm. She did not succeed in getting the woman down. The woman grabbed the knife and pulled Nicole back into her arms, holding the knife against her throat, "Do that again, you won't see the light of day."

A few screams could be heard throughout the plane. Nicole took a deep breath, "You realize that this is not going to work in your favor."

"Shut up, you stupid bitch." The flight attendant yelled. Nicole clued in that the woman holding her hostage was a flight attendant.

She wasn't about to give up. There had to be some way to get the knife away from the woman and get out of this alive. She took a deep breath and started, "You put the bombs on this plane right? And now you've taken me hostage. Think about it."

"I said shut up!" The woman yelled pushing the knife a little closer against Nicole's throat.

/Big Mistake/

"Breaking news update," The CNN reporter continued, "There has been reports of a hostage taken now on flight 80 heading to New York. Reports have it that a fight attendant has taken the hero that dismembered the bombs."

Gibbs growled and took a deep breath, there was nothing he could do, but watch the TV.

/Big Mistake/

The CNN reporter continued, "New reports also have it that the hostage taker has wounded the hostage."

All five SVU members looked at the TV in shock. They had no idea how the hell to get Nicole out of that. But their guts told them it was Nicole indeed that was the hostage. They all prayed that she could get out of it safe.

"She's gonna be okay." Elliot stated. "She tough."

Olivia just stared at the TV in shock. It was the first time she had been back at SVU in the last week and now one of her best friends was possibly in mortal danger. That is if she was even on that plane. What bothered Olivia was that she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Fin couldn't believe this was happening. He had just talked to Nicole and now he might never see her again. If only he had of kept her on the phone and made her take a later flight, she wouldn't in this situation. But then again, if she hadn't of gotten on that plane, all those passengers would be dead now.

Munch watched the TV with his usual stoic look on his face. Everyone always had a hard time reading him. He was the type of man that usually kept his emotions in check, but also took things as face value.

Elliot on the other hand, was different than Munch. Elliot always vented his frustrations. Usually on a suspect or at the odd time a co-worker that just happened to be there at the moment. But right now he was keeping his anger in. God help the person who was near by when he chose the moment to explode.

Cragen didn't know what to do. Usually he was the man with the answers. Telling people what they should do and how to go about doing it. But right now his hands were tied. He really hated this feeling of helplessness.

/Big Mistake/

Nicole racked her brain for how to get out of this situation. When she physically tried to get out of it, she ended up getting a deep cut on her left arm. Yet in her years of work she still couldn't figure out how to get herself out of this. But she had to take a shot at it, "Let the plane land in New York and let the rest off. I can help you out."

"Yeah how?" The woman shot back.

Nicole tried to calm her breathing down, "First take the knife away from my throat and we can think this over."

"That is not happening. But I will let the plane land in New York."

"Good, it's a start." Nicole answered, "Tell me your name. I can help you."

"How? You're a damn citizen."

"I'm not. I'm a detective in New York. I can help you, my name is Nicole."

/Big Mistake/

"Report just in," the CNN reporter stated, "People on the plane, claim that the woman hostage, is a detective from New York named Nicole. She is the same woman who dismantled the bombs."

Gibbs looked at Tony; "I want a plane to New York now."

Tony looked at Gibbs; "On it, boss."

/Big Mistake/

"It's Nic," Elliot stated.

Munch looked at them; "We have to get her out of that."

"But how?" Olivia asked.

The room went silent. They had no idea how to get her out of the situation. Let alone what exactly was going on in that plane.

Fin already knew it Nicole was on that plane. But like his partners what could they do to help her. They had no choice but to wait and see what happened.

/Big Mistake/

"I don't give a shit about your name." The woman screamed, shaking.

Nicole had no choice but to keep going, it was either that, or let the woman keep her hostage, "Calm down, we'll get through this. Just tell me your name."

The woman frowned, and kept a hold of Nicole and pushed her towards the flight attendants section. But it didn't last long, two men jumped up and grabbed the flight attendant, and wrestled her to the ground. Nicole in the process was flung into the door of the plane and fell to the ground.

She gasped in pain as she tried to sit up. She watched what seemed like was in slow motion as the two men held her to the ground and Robyne the flight attendant grabbed towels to tie the woman up. They tied the woman up and threw her in the corner. One man took guard over the woman holding the knife. The other and Robyne went to Nicole, "Ma'am are you all right?"

She nodded her head, "Just get me something to put over my wound." Nicole said as she tried to stand up.

/Big Mistake/

"The hostage taking was reported to be over a few minutes ago. Two brave men decided to take it in their own hands and get the brave detective out of harms way." The CNN reporter updated.

But Gibbs and Ziva were already on their way to New York. To make sure nothing else was about to happen to Nicole. If the team in New York wasn't going to do anything, sure in hell Gibbs was going to take matters into his own hands. He made the mistake of letting Nicole go back to New York, but he wasn't going to make the mistake of letting her get hurt again.

/Big Mistake/

Munch and the rest were still worried about how it was going over. Even if the CNN reporter had informed them that the hostage taking was over. Finally having enough of standing around watching the TV, Elliot looked at the clock, it was 12:30 now. It would take a half-hour to get to the New York airport and they weren't about to stand around.

Elliot turned to the rest; "I'm going to the airport." He stated.

The rest nodded and followed.

/Big Mistake/

The plane that Gibbs and Ziva were on was a jet, and they planned on getting there in time of when the plane Nicole was on was going to land. They wanted to be there, to make sure nothing else happened. And if anything did, Gibbs planned on taking care of it himself.

/Big Mistake/

Nicole was leaning against the door while Robyne and her tied the towel around the knife wound. So much for getting to New York safe and sound; she let out a sigh as the towel was fully tied around the wound. All she wanted was for this to be over. But she knew it wasn't going to be over by a long shot.

Thinking about what just happened, she knew now that she was going to have to pay for hospital bills, which was going to eat into money she didn't have. Let alone she knew that she was going to have to find some place to live, considering the fact that she moved out of her apartment when she went to Washington D.C. But that was the least of her worries. She was worried if they were really going to make it to New York, and then the F.B.I was going to get involved with all of this.

**TBC…**


	18. Hangman Jury

_Author note: I am not sure how NCIS would react in this situation. So for those who think they would react different, sorry. But we've never seen them in this situation. Or at least I can think of! And thank you to Carolyn for helping me with the SVU part of this whole fanfic!_

_MidnightCrime_

**Chapter 18 –Hangman Jury**

It seemed like forever for the SVU team of Fin, Munch, Elliot and Olivia to get to the airport. By the time they got there, the air marshals, F.B.I and NYPD were already there on the landing mat. Not to mention that the ambulance and CSU: Crime Scene Unitwas there was well. No one like the way that this was looking.

Olivia looked around, "There must be at least 70 people here." She said observing the people around her.

Elliot looked around and spotted one person he recognized; "You have to be shitting me."

"What?" Olivia asked. Munch and Fin turned to Elliot as well.

Elliot pointed over in the direction of where the air marshals were, "Recognize him?" he asked.

Fin looked over, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Elliot was now madder then ever. This would have never happened if he had shown up the first time. Elliot blamed this on Gibbs. But also the two nuts who tired to blow up the plane – Elliot marched over to Gibbs, who was standing there with an Israeli woman. Who he assumed was the Ziva David woman, Nicole told him about. As Elliot marched over there Olivia, Fin and Munch followed, "What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Elliot asked.

"Waiting for Nicole. To make sure she is alright." Gibbs frowned, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You got some nerve showing your ass here, you know that? I'll make sure she's alright." Elliot yelled.

Ziva stood up and faced him, "Actually, we will."

"The hell you will! Nicole was coming back here to get away from you." Elliot yelled turning his rage onto Ziva.

"Look, I don't give a damn what you think." Gibbs yelled, "I wasn't there when she was shot, but I sure in the hell am going to be here when she gets off that plane."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Olivia stated. "I think you're the last person she wants to see right now."

"Some how I don't believe that." Ziva answered, "She may have left, but I doubt she doesn't want him here."

"He's the reason she decided to come back to New York." Fin said.

Gibbs hated that, "So I'm not like you guys. But I do my job."

"If you're so great at your job, why is Nicole coming back to New York." Elliot yelled.

"How would we know? She worked one case, detective. Then she decided to come here." Ziva answered, frowning.

"Well, I'll tell you why, she wasn't happy working with Mr. Big Shot there." Munch stated.

Gibbs glared at Munch with his icy blue eyes; "She should have gotten used to it."

"I don't know how anyone can work for a bastard like you." Elliot yelled getting in Gibbs' face.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've been called that." Gibbs answered.

Ziva looked at Elliot; "He may not be easy to work with. But if I can work with him anyone can."

"That doesn't say much coming from an Israeli assassin." Elliot said looking her in the eyes.

"Israeli assassin?" Munch asked. "That's just great. Our government's truly going to hell in a hand basket."

"You take a shot at her, you answer to me." Gibbs glared.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Munch asked.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "If you are smart you would be."

Munch didn't respond to what Ziva said. "What's NCIS doing here anyway. A plane was involved not a boat. You guys do know the difference, don't you?" Munch asked.

"Yes we do." Ziva answered.

"But I happens to be an ex NCIS special agent on there." Gibbs growled.

"Ex. You just said it. She happens to be a New York Detective from this moment on. It would be in both your interest to leave." Cragen said joining the squabbling group.

"We're staying." Gibbs stated.

"I can remove you by force." Elliot said getting in Gibbs' face again.

Gibbs didn't move, "I'm not about to leave."

Olivia moved next to Gibbs. "You really should leave. Elliot's not someone you want to piss off."

"And Gibbs is someone you don't want to piss off." Ziva answered.

"You know I wish you'd back off and mind your own business. I wasn't talking to you." Olivia said getting extremely annoyed.

Ziva shook her head; "This is my business."

"No it's not. I believe you're both way out of your jurisdiction." Cragen said. He was a man who always defended his detectives.

Gibbs shook his head; "We're not here on NCIS business. We're here as god damn friends." Honestly, even if Nicole did decided to come back to New York, he still cared about her.

"Friends? Did you ever see her outside of the job? Did you ever have dinner with her, or a beer? Did you ever sit there and listen to her problems when she wanted to talk? No, you didn't because you were too busy with your head up your ass to care." Munch yelled at Gibbs.

Gibbs glared at Munch, it seemed that his tactics wouldn't work on these people, but he wasn't about to back down. No, even with the marine in him he wasn't about to back down. But it seemed like these people knew more about Nicole then he did. "Does it look like I care about that."

"Maybe you should have and Nicole wouldn't be in this mess right now." Elliot stated.

"She wouldn't be in this mess if she just stayed at NCIS." Ziva corrected, "But she was like all you Americans and went running back, when she couldn't handle it."

"She could handle the job just fine. It was him she couldn't take. But then again Nicole's the type of person who needs to interact with people. You know what people are, right? Or maybe you don't because it seems that NCIS is run by a bunch of robots." Munch said.

Ziva was getting frustrated, "Why don't you just go take a kite."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Munch asked. "I think you need to fix her program. She seems to be malfunctioning."

"I speak five languages. Forgive me if I get confused... sometimes." Ziva stated.

"Yeah, well, I think you need a lesson in the English language, sweetheart." Elliot said.

Gibbs glared, "She gets the point across, now doesn't she."

"Listen, stop this petty crap, right now. If you two are gonna stay, let me make this clear: Detective Green is our only concern. Got it." Cragen stated harshly.

Gibbs glared at Cragen. He felt like he had done enough glaring to last him a while, "Do I have to tell you the name of the creek you're up without a paddle or how deep it is? Cause Nicole is not your problem she is ours."

"She's a detective of the New York Police Department, so she is our 'concern'." Cragen said emphasizing the last word.

"Just out of curiosity. How did you become head of this?" Ziva asked.

"One of my detectives is on that plane. That's why I'm in charge here." Cragen told Ziva.

"No you're not." Gibbs answered, "She is my worry not yours. As of right now, she is an ex NCIS agent. Not a New York detective tell that plane lands."

"You keep saying ex but I don't think the word has penetrated that thick skull of yours." Fin stated.

"I don't give a damn, I want the bastards that put the bomb on there." Gibbs yelled.

"Now you are getting out of your jurisdiction. That bomb is not your problem. Once that plane lands it becomes New York's problem. So do us all a favor and back off." Cragen yelled at Gibbs. This man was really starting to piss Cragen off.

"Like I said. I don't give a damn. You can cover your ass all you want. This plane was set to go off over NCIS. It's our problem." Gibbs yelled back. He was silently thanking Tony for figuring that out.

"But it didn't. Thanks to Nicole." Munch said. "So now it's not your concern."

"It still is. And your not getting in our way," Ziva stated.

"Oh yeah. I'd like to see you stop us." Elliot said.

Ziva shook her head; "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"I don't know why you think that NCIS intimidates us. Because let me tell you something, you don't." Olivia said to Ziva. Although Olivia was not a member of SVU anymore she was not gonna let these two berate her friends.

"Obviously you never dealt with NCIS before." Ziva answered.

"Actually, we have. You should do your homework." Fin stated.

Ziva glared at Fin, "Obviously you never dealt with a Musade agent."

"Is that a threat, Agent?" Cragen asked.

The Israeli assassin glared at Cragen, "Take it how you want."

"You might want to reconsider that." Elliot said. "New Yorkers aren't exactly fans of the Israeli culture at the moment."

"Mistake." Gibbs answered, "Its Palestinians. Not Israelis."

"In the eyes of New Yorkers, there's no difference." Fin said.

"And that, in your head, makes sense to you?" Ziva asked.

"You wouldn't want to know what's in his head." Munch stated.

"Hey, enough now!" Gibbs yelled, "We're here to help Nicole. Not debate what's going on in people's heads."

"Back off! You have no say in this!" Elliot yelled back.

"And I don't see you as the director. So shut up." Gibbs yelled.

"Your right, he's not. But I am. So I'm telling you to back off!" Cragen yelled getting between the two men.

"You don't want to make this the stupidest thing you've ever done." Ziva answered.

"I am getting really sick and tired of you two." Cragen stated.

Gibbs sighed, "Get used to it."

"You know what? When this all over, I'm gonna kick your ass all over New York City." Elliot said.

They all looked up when they saw the plane landing. It was show time for the rest of them. It wasn't show time tell they had Nicole there standing next to them. They actually all were quiet. They watched the plane land. And the group of air marshals, F.B.I agents, C.S.U and paramedics march over to the plane. They unloaded the passengers and tended to the ones that needed medical attention. And got statements from the eyewitnesses.

Nicole gave her statement to the marshals and F.B.I agents as the paramedic bandaged up her arm, "You will want to go to the hospital for that." One paramedic stated.

She nodded and looked around, "I want my stuff." She said.

"It will be at the baggage claim." One of the men answered.

She nodded and made her way over to the silent swabbing crowd. Before she had a chance to answer, Munch spoke, "Well, if it isn't the hero from the unfriendly skies."

"Thanks, but what the hell are you doing here?" Nicole asked.

Gibbs looked at her; "To make sure you made it out alive."

"We've been trying to get them both to leave." Olivia said walking up to Nicole.

She looked at Olivia, "Then why the hell are they still here?" she asked.

"Ask them." Olivia said pointing to Gibbs and Ziva. Then she whispered to Nicole. "But if Elliot had his way, they'd be at the bottom of the Hudson River right now."

Nicole nodded, "I just might help." She whispered back. Then turned to Gibbs, "I'm alive. Now you can leave."

"We're not about to leave." Ziva answered.

Gibbs nodded, "We want you to come back."

"She's not going anywhere. You're the reason she came back here in the first place." Elliot yelled.

She nodded, "Exactly."

Gibbs sighed; he wasn't about to lose another agent. Not after Ari killed Kate. But he also wasn't about to force her to go back with him and Ziva.

"See, she doesn't want you here. You can leave now. Go on shoo." Munch said to the two agents.

Gibbs didn't want to see intimated by the SVU team, but they sure as hell reminded him of his three ex-wifes, "Make sure, Nicole that this is not a mistake."

Nicole looked at him; "I made the mistake of leaving here."

Ziva shook her head; "It wasn't a mistake."

Munch looked at Ziva. "How exactly did you get into this country?"

"I was part of the anti-terrorist unit. But that is none of your business now is it?" Ziva answered.

"Enough with this!" Nicole yelled holding up her arms, but as fast as she did that she let the back down and held her left arm.

"Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy. We should get you to the hospital." Fin stated.

She shook her head, "No. I'll be fine." She answered, then turned to Gibbs, "Look, you're not my boss anymore. Now can you just leave?"

Gibbs growled and looked at Ziva, "Great." He mumbled as he turned around and started to walk away.

Nicole let out a sigh, and turned to the group, "Is this nightmare over?" she asked them.

Elliot watched Gibbs walking away. "It is now that he's leaving."

"It's a first." Nicole sighed.

"Hey, why don't we all get out of here?" Munch suggested. "Nicole looks like she could use a beer."

"Now that's the best suggestion since I got on that hell plane." She answered.

"Great! Let's hit the road." Munch said putting his arm around Nicole's shoulder.

"You realize you'll have to buy. I'm broke." She said leaning into him.

"After what you've been through, it's the least John could do." Fin said.

Nicole laughed, "Remind me not to fly again." Then she let out a sigh, "Think we should stop at the hospital first?"

"See, now that you're back home, your ideas are getting better." Elliot stated.

She looked over at him; "My idea's are getting better? We're they that bad?"

"Well, no, just not as good as mine." Elliot replied and smiled at her.

"If my arm wasn't killing me, I would smack you right now… okay wait, bad idea."

"Smart girl. Now let's get going. Since John's paying, I'm all of a sudden very thirsty." Elliot said.

"Funny." Nicole answered, "But, I think I should for once listen to the EMTs and go get this checked out."

"Right. Hospital first. Beer second." Munch said.

"It's great to be home." Nicole smiled.

**THE END!**

**The sequel, will be Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. Unknown when to come out. But be on the look for it. Since it will be my first Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. Unfortunately, this NCIS fanfic didn't go as well as planed. And I didn't finish the NCIS May challenge. But I tried. And I would like to send a big thanks out to my closest friend Carolyn for helping me with the Law and Order: Special Victims Unit parts.**


End file.
